Harry Potter and The Way It Should Have Been (Philosopher Stone)
by alexnalixo
Summary: What if certain people died prior to the dark lord's fall from glory, What if one man got the justice he deserves, What if one little boy got his parents and one got to know his parents legacy. What if one woman's love for her child and the desire to be happy unexpectedly and irrevocably changes the British Wizarding World for all eternity. Drarry, Wolfstar, Narcissa/OC.
1. Prologue

**HADRIAN POTTER**

 **AND THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE**

HARRY POTTER SERIES/ PERCY JACKSON SERIES (BITS OF PJO SERIES; DOESN'T FOLLOW PJO SERIES)

MODERN AUS; (21ST CENTURY AU)

A/B/O DYNAMIC AU

SLASH FICTION WITH HINTS OF NORMAL HOMOSAPIAN RELATIONSHIPS. AND THERE MAYBE MPREG.

 **DISCLAIMER** **;** I DO NOT OWN OR HELP TO CREATE THESE CHARACTERS THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THIS STORY, (THAT HOPEFULLY TURNS OUT BETTER THAN THE ORIGINAL (NO OFFENSE JK ROWLING). JUST STEALING SOME OF RIORDAN'S CHARACTERS.

 _SUMMARY_ ; WHAT IF CERTAIN PEOPLE DIED PRIOR TO THE DARK LORD'S FALL FROM GLORY, WHAT IF ONE MAN FINALLY GOT THE JUSTICE HE DESERVES, WHAT IF ONE LITTLE BOY GOT HIS PARENTS AND ONE GOT TO KNOW HIS PARENTS LEGACY. WHAT IF ONE WOMANS LOVE FOR HER UNBORN CHILD AND DESIRE TO BE HAPPY UNEXPECTEDLY AND IRREVOCABLY CHANGES THE BRITISH WIZARDING WORLD FOR ALL ETERNITY.

 **AN;** MY MOST SINCERE APOLOGIES I MADE A MISTAKE WITH THE YEAR THAT NEED TO BE CORRECTED, LIKE THE YEAR ITS ACTUALLY never mind (just know that Neville, Luna, and Draco are younger) MY BAD. SOME INFO ON THE AGES; HARRY AND ALL THE OTHER KIDS WILL BE OLDER THAN DRACO, NEVILLE, AND LUNA AND THE USUAL KIDS IN LUNA'S YEAR. NEVILLE'S MOTHER IS THE LAST KNOWN DESCENDANT OF THE GOD PAN, HIS FATHER'S FAMILY DESCENDANTS FROM A MINOR GOD OF AGRICUTURE. LUNA'S MOTHER IS A DESCENDANT OF THE MORTAL CHILD OF ATHENA AND HEPHAESTUS; **Erikthonius,** AND THEIR LAST NAME WILL BE THONIUS, THE LOVEGOOD FAMILY BARE THE CURSE OF THE ORACLE OF DELPHI AND APOLLO CHANGED … THE CURSE, SO LUNA, NEVILLE AND FRACO WILL HAVE A TINY BIT OF EACH OF THE GODS THAT BLESS THEM IN CHAPTER TWO.

PLEASE FOLLOW AND FAVORITE AND REVIEW THIS STORY. IT'S MY FIRST ONE AND I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT I'M DOING RIGHT AND WRONG.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

~Parseltongue~

 _{DREAMS/MEMORIES/ARTICLES/FLASHBACKS/ETC}_

 **Location Change.**

 **\- PAGE BREAK.**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **MALFOY MANOR**

 **October Twentieth,**

Footsteps could be heard echoing through the halls of the magnificent manor, as the Lord and Alpha of the land hurried out, hoping to not run into Lady of the manor so as not to explain himself to his omega wife. 'Almost there, just a few more steps' he thought to himself, "Lucius, is that you?" came a soft and seductive voice from the stairs, "Damn it" he cursed softly as he turned toward the stairs to the beautiful site that stood there; her blonde her flowing behind her, her skin as flawless as ever, her eyes locked on him to dissect and exploit any weaknesses he may have, dressed in emerald green robes that emphasized on her curves and swept the floor as she glided towards him, "Narcissa, I did not expect to see you here at this time" he subtly inquired at her presence in the manor, her smile told him she had caught on " yes well I needed to speak to you, it's rather urgent" she informed him, "my dear I'm afraid that whatever it is it will have to wait" he told her as he turned to leave, "the dark lord has request m-"

"-I was pregnant."

She interrupted, looking him dead in the eyes, "his full name is Draconis Virgo Lucius Malfoy nee Black, I wanted him to keep my family name, he was born on the 5th of June, he's four months old, and he's yours obviously, but I don't want him to be raise in the hate and discrimination of Wizarding Britain about thing that's beyond his control and power to change." She sighed and shook her head, she had planned this to a T and yet actually doing it scared her, but her 4 months old infant son need her to be strong for him and the future that she hoped to achieve for her child, her face set in determination as she recalled the discussion they had prior to her knowing of Draco's existence;

 _ **FLASHBACK;**_

 _{Narcissa awoke the morning after consummating her marriage with Lucius, stretching she experienced pains in places she didn't know she had. The mating had been far pleasant than she had expected, easing the ache in the side of her neck she slide her fingers along the plains of her shoulder and her neck pausing over the mating gland when she felt 'huh no change', she discover having rushed to the bathroom to inspect the area more closely "he didn't mark me" she whispered to herself in surprise. 'Narcissa?" called a voice from the sitting area of the suite, putting on her dressing robe she reentered the bedroom and headed to the sitting room. See the cold and blank look on her beautiful face Lucius hurried to assure her "neither of us wanted this arrangement, the least I could have done was not mark you in a way that would join us together irreversibly" her face loss some of its frostiness after those words. Remembering that her father and his had come to the arrangement after realizing that Lucius was indeed an Alpha and not a Omega as was common for a Malfoy whether male or female, it was the family's blessing from their patron Goddess Aphrodite ton ensure their continued existence, hearing the shuffling of robes she turned her eyes back to her husband, watching as he pulled a jewelry box from his robes "I had our family jeweler make you this to stop any unwanted questions from being asked" he told her as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful necklace that looked a bit like a snake made up of intertwining bits of gold and silver, with three tear drop jewels an emerald at the center with two white diamonds on either side. Each jewel infused with a bit of his magic. "It's beautiful" she told him as he fastened it to her neck "thank you, Lucius", "Now you travel as you please without feeling the need to inform me" he smiled and she returned it with a small smile of her own. Neither of them knowing that the Goddess had already guaranteed the continuation of the Malfoy line. "You're welcome Aphrodite said with a smile.}_

"Say something, please" came the soft voice that had just informed him that he was a father and in the same breath told him that he wasn't needed in his heir and cub's life, "Where. Is. My. Child?" he growled feeling his alpha side pushing to the surface to force the omega to reveal his cub, but she only shook her head and denied him in a way no omega ever has. "When you'-" but she was interrupted by a pain filled whimper that made her check to see what had happened only to see he was clutching his left forearm a major tell that his _master_ was calling "maybe we should have this discussion _after_ you've return from your _meeting_ " the disgust clear for all to hear in her voice, growling lowly "don't leave" the alpha order. Rolling her eyes the graceful and always elegant Lady Malfoy ascended the stair case, reminding herself that the only reason that she had come to tell him was because of the mummy sack of bones that appeared in her dreams telling her that, certain paths will change the course of history if she chooses to return and tell him about their child. Entering the room she had asked the house elves to prepare for them, she smiled as she saw her baby boy giggling at the floating toys. Taking a seat close to the crib she prepared herself for a long wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

 **SLYTHERIN MANOR**

' _A son_?' thought Lucius as he Apparated to the dark lord's manor, reminiscing on her words Lucius knew, that the amount of exposure he has had with dark magic has affected his ability to actually produce a heir and she had not love for the dark lord or his cause and had made it perfectly clear that she wanted nothing to do with it. Leading to him allowing her to travel with discretion, hoping that it would keep her, busy and away from the thoughts of making a child and keep her hatred for the dark lord and his cause at bay, but to know that she despise him so much as to expect him to believe he has a son, a son, that he only just learned of filled him with rage at Narcissa, the dark lord, his father, everything that was wrong with their world, especially the _mudbloods_ that invaded their homes and made them have to turn to hatred. He felt his magic and alpha aura rise in his anger, taking a deep breath he tried to calm himself and regain control of his occlumency shields, as he fixed his deatheather robes and made his way to the manor before him.

Severus Snape was a beta that wasn't easily ruffled so to say that he was shocked at the sight of his old friend, eyes blazing, and platinum blonde hair flying and his magic striking like an angry snake, as the blonde neared him the smell of strong whiskey hit him, making him want to bear his neck to the angry alpha it took most of his self-control to fight the instinct and inquire without any words as to what the problem was that had angered him before they were to see the dark lord, receiving no response he sighed, "what angered you this evening?" he asked dryly with a small smile at whatever ridiculous reason has angered his friend, "Narcissa" came a growled reply, Severus snorted earning himself an infuriated glare that made him laugh "she returned from her latest trip I see, and brought no gifts, I take it" he asked with a smile that made him appear younger and reduce his wrinkles that worried his childhood best friend. "Oh she came with gifts, one that please _the Gods_ , no doubt" he replied sarcastically "well that good then" came the tart response that stopped him in his tracks and turn to his friend, "she claims we have a child. A son to be precise" He informed the Prince heir, not surprised at the blank look he received from his friend "was that not the main purpose of your marriage, to produce an heir to continue both your family lines?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow. " _Yes,_ but how I'm I to know the child is really mine?" came the growled reply, that make hide his need to laugh despite the seriousness of the issue, it wasn't often that anything made Lucius disheveled enough that he was willing to enter the meeting with the dark lord, aura flaring and eyes flashing with power, "hypothetically speaking, that the boy isn't yours –, he was cut off by an anger filled growl "HYPOTHETICALLY, what exactly would you have been able to do, I mean this is Narcissa Black we're talking about" asked Severus, barely keeping himself from reminding Severus that it was now Malfoy, Lucius thought back to his third year, and Severus and the _Marauders_ second year and Narcissa's first year, the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, had always brought more alphas and betas into the world than omegas, it was shocking when Bellatrix Black now Lestrange turned out be a beta, though she was often mistaken for an alpha, with her loud and often times violent temper tantrums, unlike Andromeda Black now Tonks, the alpha sister who was more silent and reserved and not surprisingly at the top of her class, she was still well respected even after being disowned and marrying the mudblood omega, having scared most alphas in her first year, people feared her more than they did her loud and abrasive older sister, so to say many were surprised to see that the youngest Black sister was an omega, was an understatement for the ages Sirius Black got quite the laugh out of the situation, many looking to find out how it happened, "the same way it happened for the rest of us" he replied "she took the potion" with and roll of his eyes he would sauntered away from many who asked. What strike fear into the hearts of many of those who saw it. A fifth year Gryffindor alpha had made the mistake of flirting the little Black omega in front of her alpha cousin, Sirius hexed the student so bad he was admitted to the hospital wing indefinitely, he never returned for his sixth year. But it was what Narcissa did to Black that warned others away from any trouble she got into.

 _{"I could have dealt with that myself, you know" came a soft musical voice as the fifth year Gryffindor boys helped there friend away, Sirius Black turned to face his baby cousin, long blonde hair did in a French braid pulled over her shoulder, her black school robe already in place and school books, and a thick black sketch 'that Sirius knew were filled with sketches and drawings of clothes' held tightly to her chest, a very noticeable difference from her taller 'just a bit taller' cousin; curly black hair hanging loose, bag open with robes shoved hastily inside, gryffindor tie undone and shirt untucked from his pants, raising an eyebrow at his untidy state Sirius blushed at the look, "I'm going to straighten up before class and anyway I know you could have "dealt with it yourself" but this way you didn't have to" he responded proudly and Narcissa would have smiled if he hadn't basically called her weak, eyes narrowing at the reminder and setting aside her books and calling forth her wand, she attacked him with the anger of a thousand harpies, and she didn't stop not even at the pleas of Regulus Black not until Sirius apologized. Thus earning the title of the most feared omega of Slytherin.}_

Shaking at the memory of just how dangerous Narcissa could be Lucius found himself wondering if Sirius and Narcissa still talked, remembering how close they used to be at school and at Ministry events and the balls of shared acquaintances, it was always obvious that they were close, not to say they ignored their siblings but that they were always together, Sirius as her self-appointed protector, and her as his cover story for any pranks or trouble caused. He knew they publicly stopped speaking when Sirius ran away from home, and was disowned rumor has it that he had been living with Charlus and Dorea Potter nee Black another one of the Black family omega, he had learnt via Severus from Regulus that the Black family taught their omegas the same things they taught their alphas and betas only they were taught by the hands of another omega so it say to say that Narcissa spent a lot of time with Dorea Potter nee Black, so he assumed that they talked at the Potter family manor, they had exchanged a few words at the elder Potters burials, but they didn't speak at Regulus burial at all. Wondering if she had been the one to convince Narcissa to keep her last name _'_ huh _'_ he thought 'could be possible', hearing the clearing of a throat broke him from his train of thought, looking at Severus with a raised blonde brow getting one in return "what?" he asked "we've arrived" he said beckoning to the large black double doors, decorated with swirling designs that upon closer inspection turned out to be snakes caught in their movement as the moved around the door, with two golden nobs set in the center, if looking closer runes could be seen running along the frame of the door making it so that only those with the dark mark, or who the dark lord allows entry. Taking a deep breath he pushed the door open, not know what mood the dark lord would be in this evening, shuddering at the sound of cackling they entered.

 **MALFOY MANOR**

After insuring that Draco was set for the night, Narcissa changed into her sleep wear and preparing to move to the bedroom, she heard a tiny mutter from the crib, thinking better of it she called a house elf to move the crib to her bedroom, thank the elf, she removed one of the novels she had in her bag and sat down to read and wait for Lucius to arrive, not noticing the vines and flowers that seemed to appear out of nowhere and wrapped its self around all the furnishing and releasing a black mist, only know that she was suddenly very sleepily and before she knew it, she was asleep.

{ _Gasping as she woke on a chaise lounge, the frame was obsidian black, while the cushion decorated with a diamond pattern was silver, sitting up she saw that it was one of two pieces of furniture the other an Egyptian styled couch with both ends curled inward, with a fire pit in the space between the two, looking around she noticed that she was in what appeared to be a Greek temple, that wasn't dedicated to any god or goddess. 'A no man's land of sorts' she began to think as she rose to explore and hopefully find the reason she was called there, feeling the soft material on her skin she found that she wore a beautiful billowing Greek one shouldered gown that shifted rapidly between the colours; red, blue, and yellow flowers blooming in the fabric, with a split that showed a mid-thigh and a leg, the waist and the top of the dress decorated with what looked like jewel encrusted flowers on their final taste of sun light, looking out at one of the many views Narcissa could hear the sound of muggle vehicles, "so not ancient Greece" she told herself out loud, " no, but one of the few places still untouched by humans and their need to change things", the reply startled her more than she wanted to admit looking to the area where the angelic voice came from stood a stunningly beautiful young woman that was likely the same age as Narcissa herself but held a grace about her that was unparalleled to any Narcissa could hope to achieve, she was tall with long dark hair that floated and curled as if it were weightless, and her face was beautiful but deathly pale. She wore a dress that billowed around her like smoke and on first glance could be confused for white, but on closer inspection Narcissa could now see that her dress was a version of the young woman's whose had red, blue, and yellow flowers blooming in the fabric, but hers was strangely faded. Her eyes were said to be multicolored but washed out, Narcissa could tell that had she been above the earth she would be even more stunning, "Your Ladyship" Narcissa greeted with a curtsy, heart beating rapidly knowing that this young lady could destroy her if she so much as breath wrong, "there's no need for that, we're all friends here" she replied with a smile "you may address me as Persephone, Proserpina, I answer to either". Shrugging as if to say it didn't bother her, as she beckoned Narcissa to the two seat she calls "come there is much to talk about and so little time to do so, Stygian sleep is very deadly after if you're under it too long" walking bristly to her previously vacated seat, she sat wondering '_ what use does a goddess have of me? _', "I have been told, soon you will be at the crossroads that could change yours and your son's life, but you much choose wisely or you lose the chance for real happiness" Persephone wasted no time on pleasant chit chat, and got right into the swing of things surprising, but a new and excitable experience for Narcissa shaking off your thoughts of new things she asked the question that has been bothering her since he appeared in this realm, " Does this have anything to do with what Voldemort is planning?" the goddess looked a bit surprise but not overly shocked, giving a defeated sigh "yes" with the slight nod of her head, Narcissa was not shocked or heart broken or remotely distraught about the news, but angered that his son had lost his father to a cause without having ever known him, angered for all those who lost their life for a cause that wasn't going to make things any better, for all the mothers and father and children and wives and husbands and mates that lost their loved ones, both muggles and wizards and witches, soon she was a restless ball of angry energy, pacing the length of the hall as Persephone watched on as the omega witch thought of and dismissed ideas and contingency plans of weather a simple disappearance or murder was the best thing for the_ dark lord _. "Maybe I can leave Draco with Andromeda, even though we haven't talked in a while and go deal with this son of a bitch", rapidly spoken Latin brought the goddess from her own thought of getting rid of the "piece of abomination" as her husband called him. "I wouldn't recommend it" Proserpine told the raging omega, "the letter to your sister you should definitely do that, reconnect and all that, not that I doubt your abilities to defeat the dark lord" she hurriedly assured the omega who looked ready to charge at her for the seemed insult, she may be able to defeat the witch but even she could tell that in her current state of anger she would rage war against her father Zeus, the thought made her smile, as she called Narcissa back to her seat facing her, "then why shouldn't I destroy this this_ _sordes, spurcissimum malum hominis_ _, may the pits of tartarus feast on his flesh" she finished with looking ready to spit just to prove her point, but refrained looking at Proserpina who had an amused look on her face, "the fates and Lord Death have already found a way to dispose of the dark lord for a short amount of time, he will be gone on the 31_ _st_ _of October this year and it will be approximately fourteen years, before he returns." She told Narcissa who looked suspicious of what she had just heard, with a small uncertain look "H-how will he fall?" she asked. And Persephone with a defeated look in her eyes, unable to look the omega in the eyes and tell her, that the dark lord's defeat came at the hands of a fifteen month old baby. "The family that greets Death as an old friend, will bring the down fall of Tom Riddle" she choose to tell her instead, let find out on her own, "the family that greets Death as an old friend?" she inquired, and gasped realizing that she has heard of the family, but mostly in past tense because the family name had died out when no male heir was born. The Peverell family had been one of the darkest families in times of old before there was a Ministry of Magic to ban dark spells and rituals, the Peverell were known to embrace the darkness and walk paths no other could or would, some said that the family had made a deal with Lord Death long before the last Peverell males had seen him, "b-but that family been gone forever, no one has seen a Peverell for ages, the family is thought to be extinct" Narcissa exclaimed, but all the goddess did was raise a dark brow and a shake of her head she replied "no family that Death has touched ever really disappears, their names may change and merge over time but never really disappears, so my dear Narcissa the question isn't where are they it's who are they?" Narcissa had her answer immediately, remembering how excited Sirius was after his first year, even if he had been in the wrong house for a Black he had excitedly told her and Regulus and anyone who would listen, about how one of his best friends had an invisibility cloak, that was passed down from generation to generation, remembering them getting into the Slytherin house and leaving pranks and no one know how they got in. How Charlus potter had always found it funny and her aunt Dorea would always say that he was just reminiscing. Looking at the goddess and hoping she came to the wrong conclusions, but the look of said acceptance was answer enough, "no" she whispered with the shake of her head as she once again to starts to pace. "NO this can't be happening, he's just a baby." as she remembered Sirius showing up at her apartment, before their falling out, to deliver the news of his new born godson, the bright smile as he told her all he planned to do with the new family, only hear that it was going to be ripped away from him so soon, she broke down and sobbed. A hopeless feeling raising up inside of her, feeling a hand on her shoulder she looked up to see that Persephone felt the pain too and she could only imagine what Lily Potter must feel to know that her son could die at any moment and she felt her resolve harden 'she won't allow this to happen, she'd warn the red head omega herself if she had to'. "Will you help me?" she asked, with a soft sigh that no human could pick up the goddess give thanks to the fates that she had chosen the right path, "of course I will, when you wake you will find an owl that can pass through any wards or protection, he will be yours to keep so we can keep communicating, you will soon meet the others," replied the goddess as they rose to their feet, Proserpina hugged her a bit shocked but happy to return it Narcissa smiled as she pulled away "now you must wake"._

 _With a flash of light_ }

She awoke to the sound of excited giggles, getting up from the bed, she had no memory of she walked over to the crib that held her son only to stop short at the sight of an majestic owl that was watching over her baby 'so it was real' Narcissa didn't know if to be happy or extremely sad 'but it was', the owls feathers were obsidian black and it's chest was a whitish silver with a golden upside down arch, with the smallest shift reds, blues and yellows would appear and disappear and so she named him noire, meaning black, she wondered if this is what keep Draco so happy, she couldn't resist smiling at the laughing baby, who upon seeing his mother squealed with delight as he pulled on his legs, the owls sapphire blue eyes turned to look at her as though sizing her up, on whether to allow her near her baby or not. So as foolish as it sounds she spoke to the bird, "hello I'm Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and this is my son Draco he's four months old and I hope you like it I've decide to call you Paris " she told him and his blue eyes shined with approval. 'Huh okay then' she thought, "I need you to deliver a letter for me if you don't mind?" and the owl nodded, "thank you, can you watch Draco for me please, I'll call you as soon as I'm finished" and it hooted in response, summoning some parchment and a quill and ink jar, she sat down to write one of the worst letters of her life. After scrapping and rewriting it a few times she was sure this was it, taking a deep breath and releasing it and with it the tension that roused with the writing of the letter, placing it in an unmarked envelope, she set it aside for the next morning, " _the letter to your sister you should definitely do that, reconnect and all that",_ remembering the goddess's words she decided to write her sister as well, hoping that she would at least to meet. A few hours later, Draco is fast asleep and she has finally wrote the letter to her sister, the door to her suite open to reveal the alpha of the manor returned, looking no worse for wear "Lucius" she greeted him with a nod, as she stood.

 **SLYTHERIN MANOR**

Entering the hall the dark magic was great in the air and writhing on the floor was a minor death eater likely the cause for Bellatrix's demented glee, and the rise in the dark lord's ever present anger, "nexxt time you fail me McCain, it will be your last, do you understand?" was the hissed order, "yes m-my l-lord" answered the stuttering fool, whatever the mistake he made it was more than likely to set them back more than a few spaces in their bid to take over the Ministry of Magic, rolling his eyes at the fucking idiot, that now had Ministry officials questioning any and all employees about where their allegiance lay and of course they didn't dare to question the lords and ladies of the court Lucius thought with a smirk, McCain was a minor beta pureblood from Hufflepuff with zero to no connection to the sacred twenty eight, or apart of any Most Ancient and Noble houses shaking his head in disgust, Lucius turned his head to look at the other members of the dark lord's inner circle, the smartest and most politically and most magically powerful alphas and betas on his side, all of them baring his mark with pride and Lucius found himself smirking to know that he was one of the few to be here based on his power both financial and magical power, others like Augustus Rockwood, Avery, Nott, Corban Yaxley, Travers and Walden Macnair, were all the all alphas like Lucius and of course there was Lucan Andrew Tureng, a up and coming alpha that was often mistake for Lucius's twin, seeing that they shared the same color hair, eyes and build, he was the father of sixteen months old, a boy named Declan and he was making a name for himself in the Ministry, everyone else were including Barty Crouch Jr, Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, Crabbe Sr, Goyle Sr, and Severus were all the betas that had impressed upon the lord Voldemort, some with skill and power and others simply because their ancestors were always loyal to the cause, as McCain was dragged away by his peers as his body continued to spasm, "now that that unpleasantness is over, we have discovered through infallible sources that the Longbottom child was born, on the thirtieth of July this year, but the Potter boy was born on the thirty-first of July _last year_ , on the day that seventh month dies, so I have decided that come the day of samhain, I shall destroy the one prophesied to defeat me and it shall mark the beginning of a new era!" as they all cheered and clapped, the large snake known as the familiar of lord Voldemort wrapped herself around the dark lord's throne and they quieted with the rise of his hand, "Lucius I want you and the Lestrange family, to go to the hall of prophecies and retrieve the one concerning me and this prophecy child, maybe it will hold their location as well, and do not rush, it must be a well thought out plan with no mistakes, do I make myself clear?", "yes my lord, perfectly clear." Replied Lucius for it was obvious that he was the leader of the expedition, nodding his head Voldemort responded "excellent, I will need it before the thirty first, it would not do any of you well to feel me, least you all face the consequences, now leave me" he dismissed them, as Lucius was leaving lord Voldemort called to him and beckoning him to the raised dais, he grabbed his arm and warned him threateningly "do not fail me Lucius, or for you in particular the punishment will make you wish for death" looking him dead in the eyes and then dismissing him, "now leave" he ordered. With a hasty bow he left, wasting no time he hurried to the apparation point of the manors ground, knowing that Severus would not be waiting as he had earlier, likely not wanting to be in their presence any longer than necessary. Reaching the point he quickly imagined his destination and with the feel of being pulled through a tube and a crack he was gone. Reappearing the manor apparation point, that only held a large fire place with a dark wooden mantle decorated with priceless artifacts of his family's history, "binky!" he called to a house elf, "master malfoys be calling binky?" came the squeaky voice response, "where is my wife?" he asked right away already tired of the conversation, "missy malfoys be staying in guest room with little master, she is" she answered with a nod. Throwing his cloak at the elf he headed to the only guest room that was held in the family wing of the manor, taking the stairs two at a time he rushed to the room, the door of the guest room was an emerald green with silver accents, and door handle, showing the family's Slytherin ties, taking a breath he entered "Lucius" she greeted as she stood, looking around the room twice before he saw an antique brown baby bassinet decorated with golden etchings of vines and flowers and animals of all kind, for a second he could have sworn that they move but dismissed it as sentient magic in the bassinet, he could also see the black family crest carved into the side of the carrier. Standing at the edge of the bassinet was one of the most majestic owls Lucius has ever seen, choosing the safest topic for now he found himself asking "I see you have a new owl?" with a smirk and an amused look in her eyes, "yes he was a gift, his name is black, he's from a friend," she told him, "he's quite a handsome fellow then" he gulps at the glare the owl gives him, a soft "thank you. Do you want to look at him" gesturing to the bassinet, brings him from his staring contest with the bird, "if you're sure" he said with a nod, walking over to the desk, he looked into the bassinet and found his breath hitching as he looked at the beautiful sleeping boy, his chubby little arm wrapped around a black snake plushy, a few strands of platinum blonde hair sticking up, a cute button nose and tiny red heart shaped lips, probably red from the finger he was sucking, eyes watering he told her "he truly is a beautiful child, honestly an angel" feeling a hand on his shoulder he looked at the mother, "thank you, he has your blonde hair" she told him with a smile.

And he found himself laughing 'there's no denying that' he heard in his head, "thank you for letting me meet the child" he told her, and she simply nodded "I held off on his blessing, knowing that you would want to be a part of it tomorrow." and he frowned as he remember lord Voldemort's warning ' _do not fail me Lucius, or for you in particular the punishment will make you wish for death_ ', "I can't, I have to be at the Ministry, early for the next few days" he told her and watch as her eyes darkening to storm clouds gray "and that is more important than the blessing of our son, because?" she asked calmly. "The dark lord has also requested that I lead a team to retrieve a vital piece of information, that could be the end of the war" he told her, unable to prevent himself from pushing out his chest feeling rather proud that he had been place in charge of the mission, hearing an huff he turned to see that she was simply walking away shaking her head, "I can't believe that the dark lord errands are more important to you than this." She said with a look of disgust after placing a silencing charm on the bassinet, 'the owl was still staring at him', "He is your son and that inhuman abomination, means more to you than he does." "With all due respect Narcissa, I don't think my presence will be need, seeing that I know very little about the boy, I wasn't even there when he came into the world and besides its not to say it has to be done soon, look its late and I'm tired lets continue this discussion tomorrow" he told her, casting a silent _tempus, he felt a comfortable calm come over him like he no longer had any worries, 'just relax' a soft seductive voice said and he felt his body relaxing, 'it will all be over soon' it said._

"Maybe we can do the ritual now" he found himself saying, gesturing to the floating digits that said _00:00 am_ , as she turned to look at him, "it's a simple ritual that would just take a few minutes for the gods to give their blessings", Narcissa unleased her magical sight and looked closely at him and noticed that it seemed as if his own magic and the magic in their surroundings were working against him, his eyes were glazed over as if he was under the imperius curse, ' _Narcissa, you should just do It_ ' a voice that sounded a lot like the goddess Persephone, "w-what?" she found herself asking aloud, ' _DO THE RITUAL, he wouldn't be able to do it after this morning so DO IT!'_ Persephone said, "Okay" Narcissa answered both Lucius and Persephone and called an elf to bring the ceremonial athame, used for rituals in particular, it had a large silver blade, with a crystal handle decorated with the malfoy family crest, thanking the house elf for the dagger, she gathered the sleeping Draco into her arms and followed after Lucius towards the ritual room, not knowing that the gods had once again intervened in their lives and the lives of two other pureblood families that night/ or morning.

Beyond the veil, the goddess of magic Hecate watched as her magic woke the alpha lord of the house of Longbottom, the beta male of house Lovegood and planted the idea to perform their blessing rituals this early morning, when the sun had yet to rise. Feeling a comforting yet chilling presence behind her, resisting the urge to bring her cloak closer to her body, continued to watch her works play out, "playing with your children again I see, my what a naughty goddess you are" the chilling voice purred, she bristled at the indication of the words, "I'm merely pushing them in the right direction, that will better them all in the long run and I'm also doing a favor for Persephone" she defended, and immediately regretted her decision as Death give a chilling and cruel laugh. Realizing that she had mistakenly assumed the all-powerful being that was Lord Death, was Hades' lieutenant Thanatos, when she felt a bone freezing cold encompass her body and the surrounding area. No one actually knew how Death came into existence, only that he was the oldest in all creation, he saw the Birth of the Protogenoi (primordial gods), the rise and fall of the Titans, and the rise of the Olympians, the giants' war and he can also see the future and all possible futures of all worlds and the past as well. He was usually in solitude, and often seen the company of Hades, as he had been the one to help the god of the underworld to set up his empire, he wore a long black cloak that often hid his body and face 'many believed that he had no face' and rendered him invisible.

"Ah yes Proserpina has always taking great interest in the omegas of the Black family, hasn't she?" he asked in an amused tone and laughed at the look he received, "not in the way you are thinking, I mean, wasn't she the one who advised the first Black omega to set up the omega fund" he commented with an amused tone, she released a freezing breath and asked the Being curiously yet respectively, "Lord Death, to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?, Shouldn't you be with the boy you claimed as yours?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, "I was originally but I had a feeling that I needed to be here" he told her honestly and with a look of confusion, she allowed him to stay.

"Good they're arriving" and soon after the other gods made their presences know, "alright, let's make this quick, I have things to do", demanded Apollo. "What things exactly do you have to do?" retorted Ariadne coming to stand by his side, with his half-sisters Athena and Persephone there was also Hades (Pluto) and Demeter (Ceres), Pan and Pomona, Aphrodite and Eros, Nike and Dionysus and also Hestia (Vestia), were apparently the gods that Hecate wanted at her ceremony he thought, then he noticed that everyone was at ease with each other even Artemis who appeared with Rhea the beloved titan queen and grandmother and great grandmother of most of them there. "Thank you all for coming, I know you all had busy schedule and this won't take up a lot of your time" she promised before Apollo could reply, "I am sure it's a worthy cause my dear" stated the titan queen, with a finality that had them all nodding their heads. With a grateful nod to Rhea, she continued "I know that the veil between our worlds aren't exactly at their weakest, but this is the only chance we'll get to do this, before the fall of Tom Marvolo Riddle", Death couldn't help the glare he directed towards the location of the once human wizard, "I thought there was already a plan for his downfall?" asked Rhea. "There is" stated Pluto, "he can only be killed by a member of the family, touched by Death" and even he looked uncomfortable telling his mother the news, that a child would have to pay the price for the defeat of this idiot. In a hope to change the subject to avoid the argument, Hecate cleared her throat bringing the attention back on herself "can we just do this please?" she practical begged, seeing that it was an uncomfortable conversation for the goddess they agreed, "thank you, now if you could choose a child to give your blessing, that would be helpful" she beckoned them over to see the three different families. Demeter looking over the Longbottom family "the Longbottom's have always been loyal dedicated followers and protectors of nature, and they are also descendants of Triptolemus, who taught ancient Greeks the arts of agriculture, who had taught it to his children and his children's children. So the boy shall receive my blessing" she finished, "yes the Longbottoms apparently have a thing for nature many of their children became bacchanalians when I'm Bacchus, or just enjoyed the festivities, so the boy will also receive my blessing" said Dionysus as he too choose the Longbottom child. "The mother's family paid me homage when they still dwelled in Rome, so yes he will do nicely." came Pomona's response with a nod of acceptance, as she too joined Demeter and Dionysus. Everyone now looked at Pan, the wilderness god or the apparation he had sent forth in his stead, 'likely saved up for this occasion' Death thought to himself and actively reminded to visit the wilderness god , "The Satyrue family has always been blessed by Pan and so this boy will bare my gift also" the apparation said. Before Hecate could continue Death spoke a warning to the gods of the Longbottom family, "You may want to place extra protection on their home, just in case." He told them plainly, they exchanged a look and nodded their agreement to the Death god. "Thank you." Hecate told the gods that would bless the Longbottom boy including Nike who would travel with them to the manor and bless the boy as well,

"Now the Lovegood girl" she gestured to the only girl in the group and Apollo rushed forward eagerly, "I'll give her my blessing" he said eagerly, seeing the looks he was receiving from the others, he elaborated "the Lovegood family has been carrying the curse of hades placed on the Oracle of Delphi, for many generations, I wasn't able to break the curse but with their magic, it allowed them to see creatures the others can't and occasionally some become oracles" he said with a bit of a blush at Hades angry look, Athena then stepped forward "the mother's birth family are descendants of my son Erikthonius and Thonius is the family name." Hestia stepped forward "the girl holds in her a warmth that will light the way for many centuries to come." "And she will help many of her friends and family find love" promised Eros with a smile. And Ariadne, simply joined them likely to leave her blessing with the girl herself. "And finally the Malfoy boy." She gestured to the last child, Persephone stepped forward without hesitation "his mother like all black omegas have always paid homage to me, so I shall bestow my blessing upon one of the last blacks that will be seen for this generation." She stated without shame, and a small smile at the image of the sleeping boy, and with a tiny glare and gesture to Hade, the god of death and wealth came forward with a sigh, "The malfoy family has always been loyal to us, since the beginning of their family, so when Aphrodite told me that the family was going to die out with the current Lord Malfoy, we couldn't let that happen. So Aphrodite, Nemesis and I fused our essences and placed it in the child's mother, though Nemesis did not do it to help the family she did it to punish the late Lord Malfoy for whatever reason, the Malfoys of old have always sought us out for our guidance, I cannot judge the boy I made on the actions of his father, and Persephone seems to believe that he will do many great things and for that, I shall bless him." He said with great reluctance, Rhea stepped forward and placed a kiss on her eldest son's, much to his chagrin and the others amusement, "I have seen and heard through the sacred oaks of Dodona, that this boy and his friends shall bring about a great change in their world and all of ours, so yes he shall bare my blessing." Spoke the mother goddess. Aphrodite ever lovely stated "the malfoys have always been one of my greatest descendants, coming the ancestor of Romulus; Aeneas, and they value beauty very well, and thus he shall have my blessing." And Artemis joined them much to the surprise of brother. Hecate took a deep breath and released it with a large amount of magic, that forced the veil apart "it needs to be done now" she said as she beckons them through and Death went with them.

Alice Longbottom, was used to waking during the early hours of the morning, but it was usually to tend to her three months old son, who woke up too early, she believes he gets it from his father as she watches her true mate, pace the length of their bedroom waiting for the house elf he had summoned to bring their ritual dagger used to add Neville's blood to the wards, getting out of bed she stepped into his path and held his shoulders "what is it? Why do you need it right now?" she asked already dreading the answer at the look of insisting need in his eyes, "because the ritual, it has to be tonight!" he exclaimed with a nod of finality. "Okay, but why tonight? I thought we were going to wait until he was at least a year old" she reminded him with a raised eyebrow, "yes but she said that it needs to be done tonight" he insisted, "and who exactly is 'she'?" Alice asked, "Lady Magic" he answered. Not knowing how to respond to that Alice found herself nodding along and agreeing to do the blessing ritual, she went and gathered her sleeping boy into her arms and comforted him when he started to snuffle, following her husband and mate as he headed toward the ritual room, located at the heart of the manor, when they arrived Frank headed toward the fire place, "what are you doing now" she asked in exasperation, "floo calling my mother, to join us" he stated like it was obvious, "I don't think so." Alice said holding her son closer to her body, hating the fact that he wanted to invite his mother to such an intimate occasion for their child, as she remembered the old alpha's words regarding Neville; _'what a chubby baby, not likely to be more than a beta then, she said in disgust'_ , just the thought of the old woman made her growl when he proceeded to take floo powder from the little dish, Frank found himself putting the powder back, knowing that angering the omega was not the best course of action and promised to tell his mother in the morning when Alice wasn't likely to be home, knowing that she avoided being alone with her at any cost. "Okay ok, let's do this" he said as he collected his son and place him in the center the circle, and knelt at the front and Alice to the back of their son. Frank started the ritual;

" _Gods of our home, gods of our hearth,_ _  
_ _today we present you with someone new._ _  
_ _He is a member of our family,_ _  
_ _and this is his new home._ _  
_ _We ask you to welcome him,_ _  
_ _we ask you to love him,_ _  
_ _we ask you to protect him,_ _  
_ _and we ask you to bless him._

 _Taking a chalice filled with wine, before he drank he said_ _Welcome baby, to our home. May the gods love you as much we do?_ _Passing the chalice to Alice, she repeated his actions and words. In closing off the ritual they joined their hands around Neville;_

 _"_ _Gods of our home, gods of our hearth,_ _  
_ _today we present you with someone new._ _  
_ _He is a member of our family,_ _  
_ _and this is his new home._ _  
_ _Watch over him as he grows._ _  
_ _Watch over him as he lives._ _  
_ _Watch over him with love._

And closed off the ritual, almost immediately Alice could feel strong and powerful presences fall over her and her family, she couldn't see them but she knew like her husband did that the gods had heard their prayer and were there to answer, [Unseen to the parents of the sleeping boy, Demeter was proud to know that they felt no fear of their child being in their presences and placed her hands on the forehead of the boy, she started the blessing; "I Demeter, Goddess of Agriculture and Fertility,  
Sacred Law and the Harvest, the Earth,  
the Seasons, Nourishment and Bread  
The Mistress of Food, do hereby bless this child with my essence to persevere the challenges he will face in the future." She finished and allowed Dionysus to take her spot "I Dionysus, God the Vine, Grape Harvest, Winemaking, Wine, Madness, Religious Ecstasy, Theatre and Vegetation, do hereby gift this boy with a bit of my powers, to make the best of his life." Pomona stepped forward and blessed the child "I Pomona, Roman Goddess of Plenty, of Fruit Trees, Gardens, and Orchards, do bless this boy to be the best he can be to the fruits of his labor" and finally Pan's apparation glided towards the child and said, "I Pan, God of the Wild, rustic music and folk music and forests, plains, and fields. Do allow this child my essence and knowledge, to allow him to lead my people to happiness" and before their eyes the essence that made up the apparation entered the boy without trouble. Nike used this opportunity to step forward and leave her blessing with the boy "I Nike, Goddess of victory and speed, do bestow upon this child my powers to always lead his friends and family to victory." She then joined the three other gods and they finished the blessing "As we will it, so mote it be," and so a bit of their essence containing a bit of their power entered the child as they vanished beyond the veil.] Alice felt the gods leave and she would probably remember this for the rest of her life, remembering all those years ago when her grandfather had said that their family, was watched over by the god Pan, saying that their magic came alive in nature, how she always got the top spot in Herbology and the creatures from Care of Magical Creatures always flocked around her. ' _"the Satyrue Family is descended from Pan" he would say always remember that_ ' "they actually came" Frank whisper brought her from her thoughts, "and they blessed Neville" she answered with a large smile as he picked Neville of the floor. "Come on, let's head back to bed before he wakes up." She said as she too stood from her kneeling positions and headed to the door, not seeing the runes that travelled through their home.

Xenophilius Lovegood, could see things that others could not a trait that he hoped his daughter inherited, so that she could enjoy the beauty that remained unseen to others, a world untouched. His grandmother had told him it was Lord Apollo's way of repaying the family for their ancestors attempt to take up the soul of the Oracle of Delphi, their magic had been the only thing that prevented them from the complete madness that the attempted transferal usually caused. So to say that he was surprised at the magic that was currently making its way toward him, was an understatement, the magic seemed to be made up of all the colours in the entire universe, "Lady Magic" he greeted the magic with a bow, "to what do I owe this visit?" he asked the magic as if it were a person, and the magic told him in what he supposed was the voice of Hecate, "of course, right away" and he went to his bedroom and woke his wife. Pandora Lovegood was accustomed to the weirdness, that her husband seem to bring with him, but even she was not prepared for this, "so let me get this straight, Lady Magic, wants us to perform a blessing ritual for Luna, tonight?" she asked still a bit unbelieving that the whole discussion had actually happened, "yes" he said with a nod and a look of determination on his face, taking a breath, she agreed and headed outside where they would perform the ritual, as Xeno grabbed from her room next to theirs, he headed after his wife to the place she had chosen for the ritual, she had already drawn a circle that allowed any god entrance. Placing Luna in the middle of the circle and stood on the outside with his wife, taking her hand in his he began the ritual;

" _May you be cleansed, consecrated, and regenerated?_

 _In the name of our Lord and Lady (or Spirit)._

 _May your feet always walk the path of love_ _and enlightenment, so mote it be?"_ He then passed a lit candle over to Luna, followed by a sprinkle of salt to represent the earth and a white feather to represent air and a sprinkle of water and asked the elements to bless and protect her and to completed the ritual Pandora finished the chant and placing a blanket over Luna;

" _Welcome back, little one!_

 _May the Mother's blessings shower thee?_

 _With the love of family and friends_

 _By my hand on your head I empower thee_

 _In this Circle that never ends."_ The ritual completed the gods made their presences know, as their auras leaked out and encompassed the area, [Apollo knew that the mother was not convinced that they, would bless her daughter, but took the lead and started off the blessings anyway; I Apollo, God of Archery, of Art, Music and Poetry, of Prophecy, of Light and the Sun, of Healing and Plagues, of Truth, and I bestow upon this child the essence of my power, to always be the light in the eyes of her family and friends" he finished and allowed his aunt to take over, "I Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth, Home, and Family, do hereby bless this child with my powers, to always remember, that family is important." Athena stepped forward and give her blessing "I Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Strategy, of Arts and Crafts, of Battle and Reason, of Weaving and of a thousand works, do bless this child that she may be the voice of reason and wisdom in times of need." She finished and Eros took over saying "I Eros, God of Love and Desire, Attraction and Affection, do bless this child with my essence to always find love and affection." And last but not least, Ariadne placed her hands on the sleeping girl's head and give the final blessing "I Ariadne, Goddess of Labyrinths and Paths, do bless this child to always find her way home." As she finished, she joined the others and made their blessings permanent "so we have willed it, so mote it be." And as they vanished their essence entered the girl and made her a whole new being.]. Pandora was shocked that the gods had blessed her child, not that she didn't believe in the gods, her family didn't have the best experience, with the gods, her mother's many times great grandfather had lost his sights because of a scared goddess and but she give him the ability to talk to owls and snakes, and tell prophecies. She knew that some of her cousins could still communicate with owls or snakes and sometimes both, Xenophilius's family was cursed now saw creatures that were invisible to the plain human eye. So excuse her for being skeptical about their blessing on her baby, she was pulled from her thoughts, when her Xenophilius placed his hand on her shoulder and started to guide her back to the house, with Luna in his other arm, snuggling with her blanket. Entering their home she collected Luna and took her back to her bed, placing her into her crib, "sleep well, my little moon." She told her and headed back to her own bed with her husband, getting into bed he pulled her close and kissed her head and told her "thank you, I know it was hard for you, but it was for the best" and with a sigh, she nodded feeling more at ease with the situation, now that it was over.

Narcissa followed after Lucius as the imperiused alpha stumbled every few seconds, until they made it to the warding hub/ ritual room, in the center of the room stood a decorated stone alter, the top of the alter was a flat top covered in runes, with a small vented area at the center of the alter, and under the vent a giant rock could be seen, Lucius then took the athame and sliced his palm and smeared the blood on the vented area, and afterwards the sound of shifting stone could be heard as the large rock rose from its hiding place, it was the a large diamond, as it reached the top he took up the athame and gently pricked Draco's finger, he whimpered as he squirmed away from the pain, Lucius squeezed a few drops of his blood onto the diamond and it casted an aurora around the room, showing that Draco's magic had been accepted into the wards of the family. Lucius then used the athame to spread the remaining blood on the runes and started the ritual; " **I welcome into our family a new member.**

 **A gift from the Goddess, that being a young soul to be nurtured,**

 **And guided on this wheel of incarnation.**

 **With the Gods' aid, let us welcome him**."

Narcissa then placed Draco on the alter, and allow Lucius to continue;

" _Welcome to the spinning world, baby boy!_  
 _Welcome to the green Earth!_

 _We're so glad you're here!_

 _May Goddess bless and keep us,_  
 _may wisdom dwell within us,_  
 _and may we create peace."_ _As they finished their prayers, Narcissa found herself in the presence of a very powerful magic, it seemed that Lucius felt it too, based on the way his body suddenly tensed up, she felt as though she was being judged, sentenced and executed all at once. Her body started to tense when the presence moved closer to her son, she wanted to move her baby from under the scrutiny of this being, but held herself still._ _[Hades found that he respected, the curly haired blonde mother, knowing that she wanted to protect her child, but moving him now would interrupt the blessing that would be bestowed on him, "and she's strong enough to know that at any moment she could lose the one person she truly loves at the moment, she would willing die for and she would if she thinks of us as a threat." Came his mother's voice, as a reminder of why they were there, sighing he prepared himself, "very well, let's start. I Hades,_ God of the Dead and Wealth, Lord of the Underworld. Do bless this child with a portion of my power and domain, to always judge, by the characteristics of a man and not _those around him." Rhea came to the boy after her son, knowing that the child's mother only wanted the best for her son, give her blessing freely, "I Rhea,_ Titan Queen of Mount Orthys, Titaness of Fertility, Motherhood, and Generation, Comfort, Blessing, and Ease, Mother Goddess, The Great Mother, Titaness of the Elements, and I do gift this child, with a portion of my great essence, so that he will always, bring happiness and blessing to the world." And she smoothed his hair, before gracefully allowed Aphrodite to bless the boy next, "I Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty, of Lust and Sexuality, of Desire and Pleasure, Lady of the Doves, Kythera and Cyprus, do bless this child with my essence, to always admire beauty in its many forms." She finished and placed a loving kiss on the sleeping Draco's cheek, Persephone then placed a butterfly kisses upon his forehead and called her blessing "I Persephone, Goddess of Springtime and Flowers, Goddess of Vegetation and Queen of the Underworld, do bless this child with a portion of my essence, to be spring when I can't during the times of winter." She then joined her husband and grandmother, Artemis used this opportunity to place a hand on the baby's head and called her blessing into the air, "I Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt and the Wilderness, Chastity, Maidenhood and Childbirth, of the Moon and of Forests, Hills, and Archery, do bless this child with a portion of my essence, to be the light in the darkness." Promising to always watch over the boy, she then joined the others and together they joined their powers to the child, "so we will it, so mote it be." And they vanished into the night, not knowing that Death had not left with them, Death looked upon the sleeping boy and ran a thin almost skeletal hand through the baby's hair, pausing as the various futures for the child ran across his vision, "my what a beautiful mate you will make for my future master, so little fear of death." he smiled as the boy turns into his hand, unafraid of the being he was currently in the presences of, "you don't fear me, for this reason I give you a gift, to be able to choose to allow yourself and others of your choosing to navigate the realm beyond the veil unseen, until such time you call upon me, the language of the dead and understanding of all things death related." He then ripped a small piece off his cloak and added it to the boy's blanket and spelled it to always find him, no matter where he goes." Tucking the child in, he felt the presences of his underling Thanatos; God of Peaceful Death, Lieutenant of Hades, Reaper of Souls, Son of Nyx and Erebos, "are you sure it was wise to touch the boy?" Thanatos asked the cloaked being, "If he wishes to survive yes, it needed to be done for there are dark times are ahead. I Death, the oldest of all immortal beings, the Bringer of all Death, Keeper of Time Collector of Souls, Master of the Doors of Death, on this day bestow upon this child my blessing, if he lives to see his eleventh birthday." He then turned to look at Thanatos and said plainly "I have seen the rise and fall of many worlds, seen many build great nations, and watched from an onlooker's point of view, as it all crumble and now that I have the chance to interfere and ensure that my chosen and his mate 'whether destined by the stars, or by their liken' live on to make this world prosper, I will and nothing will stop me" he growled threateningly, reminding Thanatos that the being was older than even the older primordial gods, "forgive me, my lord. I meant no ill will, by the question I only asked because wouldn't this make him more powerful than your chosen?" he asked respectively and Death smiled and replied "no matter how strong he is, my chosen will always be stronger" and finished he returned to the realm beyond the veil, that he calls home, Thanatos looked at the sleeping child and his parents "good luck" he wished the boy and left the circle. After all the gods and Death had returned to the veil, Hecate called her blessing into the night sky as she connected their magic and give them a bond to last through time; "I Hecate, Goddess of Magic, Sorcery and Witchcraft, of Crossroads and the Mist, of the Night, Daughter of Perses and Asteria, Queen of the Witches, and the Night and The Dark Lady, do bless these children, that their magic never fails or leaves them, or their destinies ever lead them apart. So I will it, so mote it be." She then watched as their magic met for the first time and linked together irrevocably, forever binding their destinies together, and finally let the veil close and returned to the underworld 'for now'] Narcissa released the breath she didn't know she had been holding as the final over powering presence left, rising to her feet as quickly as she could, she rushed to Draco's side and picked up off the alter, checking for any changes or injuries, 'thank the gods' she thought as she found none. "We should all headed back to bed, and we will talk in the morning" came Lucius's voice, bringing her back to her surrounds as she gathered her son to her chest, as he shifted towards her warmth she nodded and once again followed after the man she married, back to her rooms. Heading to the adjoining door that leads to the nursery the elves made to Draco. She sets him into his bed and tucks him in, placing a kiss on his head, "sleep well my little blessing." She left, closing the door behind her she went back to her room, looking around for anything out of place, she saw her letters still on her desk with black the owl perched on the back of her chair, 'I forgot about those' walking over to the desk, she asked the owl "can you take these letters to Lily Potter and Andromeda Tonks respectively, please?" and he nodded collecting the letters he headed for the window Narcissa opened for him. "When you return, you could head for the owlery or go hunting if you please", she told him and he hooted his acceptance and flew off in the direction of the first receiver. After watching him go, Narcissa headed to bed, hoping for the best tomorrow.

Lily Potter, was a beautiful omega with long red hair and a curvaceous body and beautiful green eyes, knew that she should be in bed but she couldn't sleep so she continued on the scrap book she was making for her son, so far it was filled with pictures of him, herself, his father and his godfathers. She couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes, knowing that there was an insane dark lord after her family because of some foolish prophecy that a crackpot prophet gave, she found herself angry at Dumbledore for being foolish enough to hold a job interview at a pub, at Trelawney for her giving it, at the death eater who heard it and at Voldemort for believing it. She wasn't a very spiritual witch, not believing in God or gods, but she was willing to believe or do anything to save her son and family, evening praying to the gods that allegedly give them their powers, remember seeing Alice Satyrue now Longbottom giving up some of the best parts of her meal to a quick _incedio_ , and a bowed head, as if she were saying a prayer, when they had turned friends, she found out it was sort of like a blessing to the gods of her choosing, she always wondered why none of the others did it, then James told her it was not something that many families no longer did it. Alice was definitely one of the truest believers of the gods, Sirius had been the only one in Gryffindor that still made sacrifices to his family's gods and according to Severus, Narcissa made her sacrifices in their common room, asking the elves to bring her food and sacrifice it to the fire place. Closing her eyes she prayed a silent prayer to whatever god or gods the potter family, the Potter worshiped in times of old 'please, I need a way to save my son, and husband please'. Hearing heavy footsteps, she hastily dried her eyes, she looked up to see her husband and mate, not quite believing her luck in finding her soul mate, "are you okay?" James had grown out of his childish ways, into a truly handsome man, taller than most, with broad and muscular shoulders, unkempt just shagged black hair, a light stubble and tan skin, even going so far as to send a letter of apology to Severus, for the bullying, he experienced at the hands of James and his friends, he hadn't responded to it or the invite to their wedding. Remus had apologized to him in person, their final year at Hogwarts, and Severus had merely walked away. And thus with Sirius it had taken a bit of arm twisting to get him to apologize,

 _{Lily sat on the couch with an eight month old Hadrian on her lap chewing on the ear of his favorite dog plushy and watching the argument unfold in front of the, "I really don't get why it's so hard for you to just apologize to him." said Remus with a shake of his head, "because it goes against me, us what we use to stand for, we're Gryffindors for god's sake to apologize to Slytherins and it's not like he wants our apologizes, he didn't even respond to yours, so why do it?"_

 _Sirius had argued, "You know not all Slytherins are death eaters, you know this mate Narcissa isn't one neither is Andromeda and I didn't do it for him, I did it for me and my son, I wouldn't want someone to treat Harry like this if he ended up in Slytherin" James replied exhaustedly tired of the argument, "that's beside the point, Snape has made it clear that he doesn't want anything from us, so why force it" the Black alpha growled. "Alright enough" Lily was done with the entire thing, "Lily" started James as she handed harry to Remus, "no James he needs to know that school is over and he needs to grow up like everyone else," she then turned to Sirius and asked "what if harry turns out to be, one of your hated Slytherin what will you do then? Shun him, bully him, hated him?" Sirius looked pale at the mere thought of what she was suggestion, "I would never" he said, but she just shook her head "really? Because from where I'm standing it looks that way, I don't want my son thinking that it's okay to hate someone based on the house monogram on their school uniform, or where they sleep at night, and he shouldn't bully anyone at all. He should judge a person on who they are, we can all be cunning, or loyal, or smart in the right situation, we could have gone to any of the four houses but we ended up in gryffindor because we were brave in a new environment and we're ready to face any and all challenges. But maybe not all challenges" she said looking Sirius in the eyes, as a stubborn omega ready to do battle, "we are adults, we need to set an example for our kids and their kids, and that's why I feel this must be done, until you're ready to become an adult I don't think you should be Hadrian's godfather, what would happen if gods forbid we die, how will we know you taught the right things to him, to be kind to everyone, you need to be someone we can trust to look after him." Lily was breathing heavy by the time she was done and all was silent except for harry who was enthusiastically telling Remus about his plushy. "When you're ready to be that person, you are welcome to visit, until then" she said walking to the door, she opened it saying "good bye."}_ He was only gone a week and he had apologized to Severus at Harry's first birthday party and then Dumbledore told them about the prophecy that could be about their son or the Longbottom's then unborn son, she really hoped that it wasn't either of them. "No, I'm worried about everything, I mean our son's life is at steak because of some foolish prophecy and we have no plan of action, beside the fidelius charm it's not enough for our son" she told him when he tapped her arm to bring her back to the present, "hey, it'll be okay, you know that. Peter would never betray us, likely carry our location to the grave." He said with a smile, even as he heard the sound of insistent peaking at the window and she smiled in kind "I know but, precaution is better than nothing" she replied as she stood from her seat among the various pictures of their little family and went to open the window for the owl. James was surprised to see the jewel colored owl that flew into their temporary home at Godric's Hallow, always missing the beauty of his family manor and its quidditch pitch and creatures etc. Shaking off the thoughts of his childhood home, he looked at his omega who was more interested in the plain white envelope, "who is it from?" he asked, as he went to offer the owl a treat, "it doesn't say, just address to Lady Potter" she told him and he turned to the owl "are they expecting a reply?" he asked and the owl took the treat and hooted what suspiciously sounded like a no and flew off 'likely to its next recipient' he brain supplied remembering the other letter it had in its golden claw. "Well open it" he told Lily after watching her watch the letter for a few seconds, "it's address to _Lady Potter_." She reminded him with a roll of her eyes, as if he forgot so James told her "technically you are Lady Potter" and she looked at him with raised eye brows. The black haired alpha found himself blushing as he realized that he hadn't mentioned his inheritance to her, "like in those muggle fairy tales you like so much, where the prince married the ashes girl and she became a princess?" he told her and she gave him a wide eyed nod, "yes well you're now a noble lady of the court, surprise?" he finished with a weak smile, "why didn't you tell me?" Lily asked setting the letter aside for now, "it wasn't supposed to be a secret, I was planning to take up my lordships after this madness with you know who was resolved, I'm sorry I kept it from you lils" he told her earnestly as he hugged her close, hugging James back she kissed him, "you're forgiven" and he swept her into a powerful kiss, his hands traveling down her back towards her butt as he dominated the kiss and she couldn't help the moan she released. Unfortunately their cat ginger, choose this moment to intervened looking like a judgmental school teacher catching two students in a compromising position, James growled at the feline "Cock blocked by a cat of all things" and Lily giggled at the situation, and give a peck and collected the letter from where it sat in front of the cat, as if she were watching it "thank you ginger" and the cat purred at the praise, with an exasperated shake of her head, she opened the letter;

Dear Lady Potter,

You don't know me, and quite honestly I never really took the chance to know you either, you were a muggle born and that horrid sense of fashion, any way I am merely writing this to warn you that, the dark lord plans to attack your family on Samhain. I'm not trying to lure or trick you, but you must know that I would never wish death on any one no matter where they came from, Lady Magic choose who to give her blessing to and that's good enough for me, but not for many others I afraid, I don't know the time he plans to attack but of what I can assure you it will be on that date. Please if not for yourselves, protect yourselves for your son, now is not a time to trust anyone but your husband and child, friends can wait until you are certain of your family's survival. Your husband has yet to claim his lordships, if he wants them to remain in his family, should something happen gods forbid to either of you, the Ministry would seize control of all your family's money, making a will after claiming his lordships should prevent it. Not many things can protect you all now but the gods can still protect your son. You have no reason to believe me but has a mother of a five months old, I would be forever grateful to anyone who tries to help, I have no need for any thanks, the survival of your family will be enough thanks.

Stay well and Merry met,

To you and yours,

Sincerely a friend.

Lily found herself rereading the letter, "James," she called to her husband "you better read this" she told him in shock, "who do you think it is?" he asked after reading it, "I don't have the slightest clue, but they obviously know either a lot about the inner workings of the Ministry or you" Lily told him. "Yea" he replied still looking at the letter, "do you think it's true, that they will take your family's wealth and harry would suffer?" finally looking at her, he could her green eyes light up with a fire, "we need to get to Gringotts" she told him urgently "okay why?" James asked unsure of what her idea was exactly, rolling her eyes Lily explained it to him, "we're going to Gringotts to claim your lordships, create a heir vault for harry and to make sure everything is in order and probably have harry take up the heirships he can and work from there. James knew she wasn't going to let it go until they did it, sighing he summoned some parchment, quills and some envelopes he sat down to write a letter to his family's accounts manager and Lily placed a kiss on his cheek, "I'll go check on harry, and when you're done come join me" she told him seductively, wiggling her butt at him, James just laughed and started to write the letter to the bank.

Account Manager

BloodGrip,

I request a meeting with you, at your earliest convenience, to discuss and claim my family lordships and look into setting up an heir vault for my son and to set a will just in case.

Until Then,

James Charlus Fleamont Potter

Heir Apparent of House Potter.

Sending the letter off with their family owl, James headed upstairs to join his wife and made sure to lock the door to prevent ginger from getting and interrupting this time.

Ted Tonks, was a simple omega who enjoyed simple things like, late night television and a cup of his favorite mint tea, inhaling the delightful smell and simply loving the quiet that came with his daughter being at Hogwarts and his wife working the late shift. He turned on the TV and channel surfed until he found something of interest and settled in for a half hour filled with drama and murder, he was twenty five minutes into it and didn't hear the pecking until the glass broke. He sat up in a hurry looking around for the intruder only to see an angry obsidian owl, glaring menacingly at him obviously mad he didn't heard the poor bird early, getting some owl treats he carefully approached the owl, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you I was just really into the show see?" he gestured to the TV that was still playing in the background, "now what can I do for you?" he asked after repairing the window the owl merely held out its claw showing the letter held within. "Oh, is that for me?" he asked and the owl give him a look and on the envelope it stated _Andromeda Tonks_. 'Huh' he thought, "Andromeda is home at the moment, she's working the night shift at the hospital. Do you need a reply?" and the bird seem to think it over but essentially settled in for the wait. Beckoning the owl over to the couch he returned to his seat and settled to wait for his wife. It was well into daylight when Andromeda came through the floo, only to see Ted asleep on the couch and an owl watching her every move as she stepped out the floo cleaning the dust off her healer robes, "Ted" she called with no response 'I swear he sleeps like the dead' she found herself thinking with a shake of her head, she then noticed the letter he held, she took it upon seeing her name in a very familiar hand writing, knowing it from years of trying to help her get it properly. She opened it not exactly knowing what to expect,

Dear Andromeda,

I know that it has been a long time since we've talked whether in person or through letters and I know it's mostly been my fault, for turning my back on you because mother and father didn't want your way of thinking to affect all of us and I'm sorry that I didn't fight for my sister to always be a part of my life and no matter who you are married to it doesn't bother me, so long as you're happy then I am happy for you. I know this should have happened sooner and I'm sorry that it took so long to realize that. I would like to talk face to face, whenever you're ready, just let me know and I'll find the time, in future I will always have time for you.

Love your sister

Narcissa.

P.S The floo to the manor is Peacock Haven.

Andromeda didn't know how to feel about her little sister's letter, but it seemed sincere enough to make her think about a meeting the future. But for now with the dark lord on the rise and her sister's husband being known as the dark lord's right hand, it will have to wait, and so she placed the letter on the table and waking her husband, she walked them both to bed after telling the owl, "I'll send a reply, you can go" the owl hooted and flew out the window. "What a strange owl" she found herself saying and a still sleeping Ted replied "winter's coming" and she merely rolled her eyes and dragged him to bed.

 **Thirtieth of October**

After the rather impromptu blessing, Lucius spent the next nine days avoiding Narcissa at all cost, he dined on his own and eat breakfast early just so he didn't have to talk to her, dedicating most of his time to coming up with a plan to get in and out of the hall of prophecies without any mishaps or casualties. But he knew that he need to find out for sure if the child was really his, so on the thirtieth of October, he had the house elf he assign her invite her to breakfast with him, hoping that she would agree.

That morning Narcissa found herself awoken by the bright sunlight coming through her window as a house elf pulled back the blinds, groaning she turned in her bed hoping to block out the light that wanted to steal her precious sleep time.

"Misses Malfoy Bes waking now, Lord Malfoy is wantings you at breakfast this morning" said the little elf and Narcissa could only groan more 'even Draco didn't wake at the first light of the sun' with the thought her eyes jumped open and she sat up in the large bed, the canopy already tied to bed posts, "where is Draco?" she asked the elf who jumped at the suddenness of her voice, "oh" said the elf "little master stills be sleeping" with a smile. Sighing with relief Narcissa got out of bed and head to the bathroom, "can you go make sure that he's ready for when I'm out of the bathe?" she asked the elf whose large eyes got even larger "yes! Miss right away linky wills look after little master" and the elf 'linky' left with a pop, a warm bathe filled with jasmine flower petals, was already waiting for Narcissa when she entered, disrobing she stepped into the water and settled to enjoy a few minutes of peaceful bathing and let her mind go over everything that's happened since her return to Malfoy Manor. Lucius was planning a mission for Voldemort, she constantly spoke to the goddess, her son was now a blessed child of various gods and she had hopefully helped save a family. Getting out of the bath and going to her closet and browsing through, she picked a hooded gown with a red bodice designed with silver vines, the dress a flowing red, trimmed in silver and the hood of the dress black trimmed in silver fur, the over coat part of the dress kept together by the silver and emerald chain that hung over her stomach and the look was completed by her favorite pair of black stilettos, 'not that anyone would see them' after completing her outfit, her heard the familiar sound of ringing could be heard from her closet, 'he knows better than to call me now' she scolded in her head as she ignored the sound and smiled when it stopped only to silently curse as it started again.

Shaking her head she pulled out her Prada purse and searched for her cell, finding it she frustrated she answers see that it was her agent, "this had better be good, for you to be calling me on my time off" "Narcissa darling, how are you and the baby?" came a deep but flamboyant voice from the other side of the line, music and talking could be heard 'probably at a fashion show' she thought "we both know you didn't call to ask about _Draco_ , what do you want Ryan?" "Aw I just called to say hi and congratulations on a healthy delivery and all that", Narcissa didn't respond know that her silence always unsettled him and like clockwork, he broke "okay…they loved you in your Vogue and Vanity Fair photo shoot…and now they want to sign you" Narcissa sat down in shock and surprise, "what?" "Yes girl, Gucci, Armani, Prada, and some more I can't remember I'm so excited, they want to meet with you, at your earliest convenience, so how soon can you be here?" he asked excitedly and Narcissa found herself sobering quickly, "I can't leave right now, there's some issues that need to be resolved before I can leave" she told him firmly, "but you know that if you want to make it big, you have to make sacrifices, okay?, that's why I slipped the documents into your mail slot so they should be on the floor by the door, you need to check and see if there's anything you don't agree with okay? By the door" he asked upset, "I'll look at them as soon as I get back, I'll get back to you as soon as next week, on the documents, okay? Please don't call." She told him and hung up remembering when she had met him,

 _{It had been six weeks since Narcissa took Lucius seriously about living a life of her own and used the freedom marriage give her, telling her sister and any who asked that he was okay with it. She had gone to their account manager and got a golden Gringotts card, that worked in any store wizard or muggle and with her trusty sketch book she had travelled on a muggle air craft. It had served as an eye opener, to know muggles without the use of magic had made metal fly, her first stop had been a library, she didn't know if to be shock or fear the ever growing intelligence of man to know that they've had two world wars and many more, whiles the wizarding world was still struggling to get on the right track after that German wizard and now had to face Voldemort, they had sent men to the moon and now they satellites orbiting around the world, they invented internet, television, computers, phones, etc. Narcissa was angry at the fact that the wizarding world was so ignorant to the vast improvements muggles have made to their lives and their world, Muggle Studies was a joke, having a pureblood that knew nothing about the muggle world teach other wizards the same bullshit was not going to help in the long run, even if the protection that kept the muggles from finding them never fell, there just exist some idiot that makes foolish mistakes and Narcissa bought a laptop and started taking online classes to better understand the muggles world. She was taking a seat at her favorite café after another museum tour, she liked the variety they offered in coffee, when she felt someone watching her, Narcissa was used to men and women looking at her but this look was different like her worthiness was being judged and suddenly there he was, a beta by the look of it, not that she really tell, with shoulder length light blonde hair parted down the middle with light green eyes, with a fair complexion, neither tall or short dressed in a white button up and black jeans. He was stylish and confident in his look, "Hi I'm sorry to just approach you, but have you ever consider modelling?" he asked and she simply raised an eye brow without saying anything and he continued as if afraid that she would leave, "that was rude, I'm rude, hi my name is Ryan Fletcher, I'm model scout and I think you're the next big thing, if you're interested give me a call, yea?" and he give her his card, "I'll think about it" she had told him. It had been after the death of her cousin, and staying at Malfoy Manor, sitting on a couch realizing that most of the Black family was dead including her parents and the head of the family and his wife, aunt Dorea and now Regulus, she wasn't currently talking with Sirius or Andromeda, with nothing to really hold her there and with that she called Ryan and made a decision that changed her life.}_ Shaking off her memories of old, she put her phone back in the bag and placed it back in the closet and took out the clothes she choose for the day,just in time too as linky came through the adjoining door that lead to the nursery, carrying a whimpering Draco, dressed in a pale blue t-shirt with a golden snitch flying around it and a pair of black shorts, white socks and a white baby hat "thank you" Narcissa told the elf as she collected him, "misses be thanking linky, linkys never beens thanked before, misses bes welcome" and Narcissa smiled and prepared to feed her son.

Draco now wide awake and fed, and Narcissa finished dressing made their way to the dining room, where Lucius was currently sitting. Narcissa found herself missing her condominium, with her laptop, internet and all the other stuff that made up her new life, a life she hoped to share with the bright eyed little boy that was trying to stare at everything at once, squirming around in his mother's arm Draco tried to look back at the moving picture. Narcissa found herself remembering one of the third times mother talking about instead of breastfeeding, she carries bottles of breast milk, so she doesn't have to show her breasts in public.

Narcissa had after consulting her doctor, gone and buy a breast pump and some baby friendly bottles that she had not opened, still in the boxes and bag, stopping at the bottom of the stairs she called to the only elf she knew at Malfoy Manor, "linky" and with a pop that startled Draco and had him turning to look at the elf. "I need you to go to my home in London and collect, a shopping bag filled with boxes and another filled with clothes and some documents located on the floor by the door, and there's a large black sketch book, can you please bring it and place it in my room?" she asked, and linky disappeared with a nod. Continuing to the dining room Narcissa give silent prayers to the gods of her choosing as she got closer, taking a large breath she enter "good morning, Lucius" she called to the platinum haired alpha, who sat reading that morning's wizarding paper, Lucius glanced at his wife and child who had a hand full of his mother's hair slowly going to his mouth, she stopped him before it could reach and he then turned big electrifying blue eyes on Lucius and the intelligent interest that abruptly filled the boy's eyes was a strange experience for Lucius, "um his eyes are very blue" he told her and she simply give him a 'you are so dull' look, "I mean it's rather fetching, and attention grabbing" he tried to reassure her, but she merely rolled her eyes and joined him at the table placing Draco 'who was still staring at him' into a conjured baby seat, "I believe that it's from a long lost member of my family" she told him as she fixed herself a plate. Taking a deep gulp of his tea, Lucius fought for his famous blank mask and said, "I'm planning to go to the bank this morning" and she merely looked at him in question, "and I would like for you and Draconis to come with me, so that we could prepare a heir vault for him and maybe do a blood test, just to make sure" he told her and she smiled "I was wondering when you were going to say it" and she give a small laugh, "you can't seriously blame me can you, I mean you show up with a child and just expect me to believe he's mine, seriously Narcissa" he explained and Narcissa bristled at the implication of his words "I have never been unfaithful to you and you know this, I was just as shocked to find out I was pregnant"

"And yet it took you thirteen months to let me, your husband know, yes really shocked" he said as his anger got the best of him and he started pacing, Narcissa simply huffed "I get it you know as well as I do that the chance of you helping to produce a child is so low and that why Draco's existence bothers you, maybe you should have thought of before you decided to spend all your free time surrounded by dark magic or getting marked like cattle by a half insane halfblood" and Lucius turned to look at her before shaking his head, "and what is your explanation for his birth then?" he asked completing ignoring the thought of the dark lord being a halfblood. "Maybe the gods of your ancestors, didn't like the thought of the Malfoy family dying out without any descendants left and made it their duty to ensure the family's continued existence, or maybe you had enough soldiers left to make one trip, before the siphon got to them" And he stopped and turned to look at her "what did you say" he growled and Narcissa merely rolled her eyes at the alpha, 'alphas are such idiots sometime', "I learned in Japan that a dark mark or brand of any kind made by magic, can be used as a siphon by the caster if they find themselves magically weak and it also acts as a fulltime tracker." She told him and he simply stared at her as if he didn't understand and she looked back at him.

Releasing the tension in her body, Narcissa continued with her breakfast, taking a bite before saying quietly "I didn't intend to tell you, about Draconis I mean, I was planning to raise him on my own, but I keep getting this feeling that I had to tell you, I can't say that I was planning to listen Lucius." She told him honestly, "then why did you?" he asked as he sat in defeat "I believe that some greater being wanted you to acknowledge him as yours and damn it he is yours not by conception but he's yours by the will of Lady Magic and the gods of our family" she told him desperately setting down her utensils "and whether you like it or not he is the heir of your family, but I want my son to be a fair and loving child to all no matter his secondary gender or theirs, I want him to treat muggleborns the way he would want people to treat him and his family, knowing that Lady Magic is the _only_ who can judge whether a person has a right to magic or not." And Lucius merely rolled his eyes and huffed "Narcissa mudbloods are just ruining the wizarding world for those of us who grew up here bringing their ways and practically changing our world" Narcissa wanted to throw her arms in the air and scream in frustration at Lucius's ignorance, "maybe they would be more open to accepting our community if we actually try to include them in our world and help them understand the differences and teach them the basics off our world" and Draco looked between his mother and the strange blonde man as they argued back and forth about what he had no idea it wasn't like it was whose color was more cool and he went back to chewing the thing from his head. Taking a breath to calm herself, Narcissa simply shook her head and Lucius tried to get his head around the fact that she actually seem to believe all this insanity she was saying, "please don't tell me you really believe all this madness", and she replied "Japan's wizarding world has found a way to make technology work around magic and Brazil and France have created a rune base spell that identifies magical infants in the muggle world and they then approach the parents into their world and explain the situation to the often times confused parents and the kids are invited to a private academy that introduces them to the wizarding way of things and when they reach the age to attend their chosen school of higher learning, In America they have completely and successfully merged their muggleborns and halfbloods that grew up in the muggle world, into their society muggleborn children with siblings get to attend the same school because the one school teaches everything, and hopefully Draco will attend a school like that."

"And what if I say no?" asked Lucius, "I'm not actually giving you the option, Draco is not staying here when I leave he's coming back to the city with me" Narcissa told him simply, "let's just stop talking about, you said we needed to go to the bank, then let's go, if you are ready that is" as she looked him up and down as if he wasn't dress to her expectation, and so he merely straightened his robes and told her "yes, lets" and she collected Draco whose tiny baby tope was basically covered in drool, his curly blonde hair was sticking in all directions and he excitedly told Narcissa all about his drool covered tope and patted her cheek as if to say good job, keeping a tight hold of Draco, she called linky to bring the bag with baby things and then headed to the floo connection in the Manor receiving room and she waited until Lucius had arrived before entering the fire place, "where are you going?' he asked in surprise and she looked at him funny "to Gringotts, I have some business to take care of, meet you there" she told him and he returned it "by floo?" and she told him "yes" in a long drawn out manner. And taking a pinch of floo powder she called out "Gringotts Head Goblin Ragnarok's Office" and she was gone in a flash of green flames, Lucius found himself wondering how she had gotten the privilege to use one of the two known floo networks in the bank but decide to ignore it in favor of leaving so as to get there soon, stepping into the fireplace he called out his floo location "Ministry of Magic Atrium" and soon he too was gone in a flash of green flames.

Ragnarok was a hard goblin to surprise, because of his one golden all seeing eye, but he was when he saw the curvaceous blonde bombshell step out of the floo, dress in a curve hugging dress and a crying child that she was trying to soothe rather successfully it seemed, "it's okay, mommy's got you, it's okay" and the boy's crying slowed to a mere snuffle as he snuggled into his mother's scent, "well, that's not something you see everyday" he stated and was happy to see that she was just as unaware of her surrounding as he was, Narcissa simply smiled at the oldest goblin in the entire English branch of the goblin owned bank "Ragnarok, how have you been since I saw you last?" she greeted with a nod of acknowledgement "better now that one of my favorite omegas is here, now what can I do for you?" he asked as he prepared for any request, and with a sigh she told him "I like you to meet Draconis Virgo Lucius Malfoy nee Black, my son" and she turned the ever curious baby around for the goblin to see and wasn't he shocked to see that the child was indeed a Black but there was something else that he couldn't quite see, the only thing Malfoy that about the child was his hair and Ragnarok could see that even the boy's hair will change in the near future the black color taking over his roots before bleeding into platinum blonde curls. "And what do you need of me today?" he asked with a sharp smile and the boy who was looking around his office rapidly finally turned his electrifying blue eyes on him and they widened in interest and with a squeal the child disappeared in a puff of black smoke and reappeared on Ragnarok's lap, looking quite happy with himself as he looked the goblin up and down before he starts to tug and pull on the jewels decorating his top and his mother stared wide eyed at the sight before sinking into her sit, "we need to do a blood test, he's never done that before, what does that say about him, Ragnarok?" she asked worriedly and he said, "now my dear Narcissa, we will get to the bottom of this, I assure you" trying to reassure the distressed mother, as he sent for the Malfoy account manager, he found himself remembering the day he met the then new omega of the Black family for the first time,

 _{Ragnarok will always miss the days of old when there was a war every other month, because he was a warrior at heart and he will always be. One of his most favorite battles had been the battle between the Olympians and their predecessors the Titans, he was proud to say he fought on the winning side and was there for their moment of victory, but like all battles and wars he was not unharmed, he had lost an eye he knew that to lose an eye was a weakness he couldn't afford to have as a goblin with as many as he had, but the gods had been in a giving mode and Zeus had asked their best weapons smith to make him an eye of gold, that could see a small bit of the future and give him an all-knowing ability, that allowed him to move rapidly through the different positions of the bank, and soon he was the head goblin of his own branch. It was a position he worked hard to achieve and he was not letting it go easily, he usually managed the accounts of those who prefer to be in control from the shadows, they accounts sat near the bottom, next to the vaults of really old families and he took great pleasure in doing his job well. Ragnarok cast his magical eye around his office and it zoned in on the fire place and he could suddenly see Dorea Potter nee Black stepping out of the floo with a young blonde girl, so clearing his desk of other documents, he collected the documents he would need for this particular meeting. He had only been waiting for a minute, when the floo came to life and out stepped Dorea Potter nee Black dressed in a firm fitting black dress and her blonde hair was pulled into an intricate style with some of it falling over her shoulder and her gray eyes were shining with excitement as a young girl barely older than eleven, stepped out after her dress in a white and blue Lolita dress and black shoes, a sapphire and silver necklace adorned her neck, her blonde hair was pulled into a simple braid and her eyes shone liked polished gray stone. With a smile to light up the world Dorea called "Ragnarok, how have you been since I saw you last?" with a nod of acknowledge to signify that she was here of her own free will and under no magical control, and he replied in kind "better now that one of my favorite omegas is here, now what can I do for you?" giving the correct response to tell her that all was clear and they could talk. "Ragnarok, I'd like you to meet the newest Black omega, Narcissa Lyra Marionette Black, Narcissa sweetie this is Ragnarok the head goblin at Gringotts England branch and the account manager for the Black family omegas, he's been in charge of the accounts since its creation with Cassiopeia Black who was the first black omega." Dorea stated with ease and the young Narcissa looked at him and via his magical eye he saw that the girl had the ability to see magic and the way it works, she give a small curtsy and Ragnarok found himself smiling as he realized that there was more to the child than meets the eyes "I as long as I live the Black omega fortune will always flourish and I will always try to help as best as I can" he promised as he did with all Black omegas and she smiled.}_ It was a promise he made to all of them and he kept it as best as he could, he had helped Alphard Black disappear from the Britain and help him make a new life in Australia a very successful life according to his latest letter, the Black omegas had always and will always hold his heart with their cunning, intelligence and their desire to have and be the best and he got them all he could, controlling shares in most wizarding companies and new coming but already successful muggle companies and the like. He was woken from his thoughts by a questing chubby and wet hand that started patting his cheek repeatedly as if trying to get his attention and so he looked down on the boy in his lap who gave him a toothless smile and simply held out his little blue tope with what appeared to be ears on top of it, to the goblin Ragnarok took it not knowing what else to do, as the child went back to staring at his feet as they pushed against each other, he looked to Narcissa who had finally calmed down and was now watching on amused as one of the most feared and ruthless goblins in wizarding Britain tried to keep everything away from her son's mouth, before she could offer to take him the door to his office opened revealing the two goblins he had sent for "ah Ironfang, welcome please, come in and sit".

Ironfang had been the Malfoy family accounts manager since they had arrived from France, he had also been one of the few goblins that had fought with the Olympians and he had enjoyed it immensely and now he used the same ruthlessness in business and it helped him amassed a large portfolio that made all of his clients wealthier, including the Malfoys and he tried to ensure that their fortune, so when the current Lord Malfoy had written him and informed him that he, his wife and their child, would be coming in to get their documents in order and he may have hinted at wanting a blood test to be done, to insure the child was his. He had been planning to talk to Ragnarok about it but the sight he walked in on was not what he was expecting, to see the head of their branch with a child on his lap, placing files far from the child's ever searching hands, while Lady Malfoy sat in a chair watching on.

"Are you sure I'm not interrupting anything?" he asked unsure of whether he should do as he was told and sit or leave and come back later but the two adult occupants of the room merely looked at him, so clearing his throat he entered and closed the door behind him. "Good, now I'm sure you know Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, correct?" Ragnarok asked with a raised eyebrow and Ironfang nodded "Lord Malfoy has requested a blood test be done on the child" he told them feeling as if they knew long along, and Lady Malfoy merely sighed "We talked about it this morning, well more like argued about it" and Ragnarok looked at her and she continued "I found out about Draco a few weeks after Regulus's burial" and Ragnarok clapped his hands, much to the boy's delight as he too clapped his hand and giggled "well good then problem solved" and Narcissa just shook her head "we didn't have sex" she told them honestly, and Ironfang was surprised that the witch was honest with the goblin, knowing that wizards, witches and goblins didn't really get along except for some. "Well then perhaps it's time we do the blood test to know what is going on in young Draco hm?" asked Ragnarok as he opened the ornate box on his table and removed a large silver pin covered in runes that kept it sterile, sharp and made the prick painless for the person on the receiving end, and he then placed a bit of charmed parchment on the desk out of Draco's reach.

Gently grabbing a hand, he pricked a tiny finger and squeezed a bit of blood onto the parchment, they all watched with baited breaths as the blood trickled down the parchment and made words of blood red and gold, Ironfang was confused and by the looks on their faces Ragnarok and Lady Malfoy were as well, "why is it that color?" asked Lady Malfoy as the blood settled, "only one way to find out" said Ragnarok as he picked up the parchment and began to read it;

Gringotts

Wizarding bank

Branch of Great Britain

Draconis Virgo Lucius Malfoy nee Black

Parents;

Sire; Lucius Abraxas Malfoy

Bearer; Narcissa Lyra Marionette Malfoy nee Black

(The Essence of Hades, Aphrodite, Nemesis)

Godparents; Sephone Underworld

Hayden Underworld

Severus Snape

Delilah Greengrass

Magical Guardians; Reanna Saturn nee Caelus

Venessa Smith nee Paris

Diana Gemini

Ragnarok

Inheritances;

(By Blood/Gift/Other)

Most Ancient and Noble House of Rurik (By Other)

Most Ancient and Noble House of Le Fay (By Blood)

Most Ancient and Noble House of Black (By Blood)

Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy (By Blood)

Ancient and Noble House of Lestrange (By Blood)

Ancient and Noble House of Romanov (By Other)

Noble House of Bourbon (By Gift)

Noble House of Orleans (By Gift)

Noble House of Perrot (By Gift)

Duke of Hamilton (By Other)

Creature/\ Abilities

 _.Geokinesis;_

 _Subterranean Navigation._

 _.Ferrokinesis_

 _Gemstone Manipulation._

 _.Necromancy;_

 _Death Curses_

 _Death Sense_

 _Power over the Undead_

 _.Infernal Monster Lordship_

 _.Umbrakinesis;_

 _Darkness Shield_

 _Darkness Absorption and Dissipation_

 _Shadow Travel_

 _.Hypnokinesis_

 _.Induce Terror_

 _.Chlorokinesis;_

 _Plant Transformation_

 _Travel Roses_

 _.Fertility Manipulation_

 _.Necromancy_

 _Stygian Sleep Induction_

 _.Amokinesis_

 _.Chlorokinesis_

 _.Beauty Related Curses_

 _.Charmspeak_

 _.Infallible Visual Acuity_

 _.Reproduction Manipulation_

 _.Serenity Inducement_

 _Mental Healing_

 _.Zookinesis_

 _.Elements_

 _.Archery_

 _.Wilderness Manipulation_

 _Animal Communication_

 _.Tychokinesis_

 _.Linguistics_

Ragnarok was shocked at the information that showed up on the parchment, to know that young Draco, was definitely was and at the same time wasn't the child of Lucius Malfoy. Clearing his throat he brought the attention of the other occupants to himself, "well it seems that Lord Malfoy is indeed the father, but only by the decree of the gods" he told them as he doubled the parchment and handed one to Narcissa and the other to Ironfang, watching as they read the document and their eyes widened, likely reading the abilities the child will possess.

"He's the heir to the Black Lordship? How?" asked Narcissa as she set the file on the desk, trying not to think about the implications of what would happen to Draco if people found out he was extremely different, "perhaps we should bring in Ragnor, he is the account manager of the Black vaults" said Ironfang as he finally lowered the file and look at the child who was now calmly sucking on his fingers, he looked at the Ragnarok and the head goblin nodded "very well, he needs to be made aware and we will need to produce a _tampered_ _copy_ of the test for Lord Malfoy, when he asks." Understanding what was being said Ironfang went to call the other goblin and gather the tampered parchment, it was mostly used to ensure that the Lord or Lady didn't find get any information that the goblins, thought of as confidential to the person the test is about, it also sometimes showed information that didn't show up on the original. It was this copy which would be given to the Malfoy Lord. Narcissa looked at Ragnarok with a raise eyebrow and he explained "we're going to give him a copy of the parchment which has what he needs to see, without exposing the truth to him, and to prevent any trouble. Now the people listed as his godparents and magical guardians, besides myself, heir apparent Prince and Lady Greengrass, do you want them to be excluded from the tampered parchment?" he asked, smirking at the thought of any one trying to forcefully take the child from his care. Narcissa nodded in understanding trying to think about anyone who could possess the names on the file, but shook her head as no one with any of the names came to mind.

"Maybe, I've met them and in the future they will be strongly connected to Draco" she offered as explanation, and Ragnarok nodded, he had his thoughts about who they were but he hoped she figured it out first, before he could speak there was a knock on the door, and then it opened to reveal Ironfang and Ragnor, "ah yes come in" and they both entered letting the door shut behind them, "Ragnor, I'm sure you know Narcissa or Lady Malfoy nee Black, so let's get right to the matter at hand" he held the document out to Ragnor allowing him to read it, before handing the original to Ironfang so he can place the necessary information on the tampered test. They all watched as Ragnor read the test results but didn't look overly shocked by them, like everyone else had been, "so you need me to help with what exactly" he asked with a raise eyebrow, and Ironfang merely rolled his eyes, Ragnor was just as bad as his Black family clients, practically insane but a ruthless deal maker. His ability to be overly dramatic was what had earned him the Black vaults and no one was willing to go against the Black's insane manager, so their wealth kept growing and growing, shaking off his thoughts, he stated "the child is listed as the next Black Heir" and Ragnor simply huffed, "of course he is, there currently isn't a Lord in the Black family, so it automatically goes to the next male of Black blood, before going out the family to the next person closest in blood." Narcissa was confused, it still didn't make sense unless something had happened to Sirius so she turned to Ragnor "but shouldn't Sirius be Lord Black?" she asked him and his eyes narrowed dangerously at the mention of her cousin, "yes he should, but unfortunately all of our letters to Mr. Black have been ignored, so the title will fall to your son, when he is of age to take up the lordship. Unless Mr. Black steps forward, takes up the mantle and set an heir in place." He told her and seeing that he was of no further use, "if that is all, I shall take my leave" and Ragnarok thanked him for time and Ragnor left. Finished dealing with the results, Ironfang took the other results, saying his good byes he too left. Narcissa finally relaxed in the knowledge that the matter was dealt with. Ragnarok sat playing with Draco in his chair and found himself thinking about all the pureblood supremacy families that died out leaving their vast wealth with no one to go to, he look at the omega sitting across from him and wondered if she would accept it, he stated "many pureblood families have found themselves extinct, with their wealth just sitting in the vaults, wealth, heirlooms and centuries of knowledge just sitting at the bottom of the bank unused, might as well make use of it" and Narcissa just looked up at him from the muggle files she was looking over, "and?" she asked, as she set aside her files, "what if the family magic accepted you as the lady of the family, you'd have access to the family's fortune and knowledge" he commented calmly.

It took a few seconds for Narcissa to understand what he was going on about, it was a thought to consider not that she need the money, but it would certainly help to have old names backing any decisions she made. Looking at her son who was slowly falling asleep in the goblin's lap clutching a jeweled pin tightly with one hand and the other held on tightly to Ragnarok's shirt and found herself thinking about all the muggleborns and halfbloods and orphans, who had to use the Hogwarts scholarship fund, "I'll think about it" she told him as she cast a _tempus_ , noticing that time had flew by, she stood and gathered up a sleeping Draco from Ragnarok, she left the documents on his desk and asked "can you look these for me?", and he simply nodded and escorted her to the door. "Of course, I'll get the best course of action straight to you, by tomorrow" "thank you, now which way do I go to get to Ironfang's office?" and he called a guard goblin "please escort Lady Malfoy to Ironfang's office" he told the goblin in gobblegook and he bowed before leading the blonde omega through the winding paths of the bank, before stopping outside a large black door covered in silver.

Narcissa knocked once before opening it and walking in, Lucius stood seeing his wife and child who had fallen asleep, "Lady Malfoy, Welcome" greeted Ironfang, even though he had seen her recently it wouldn't do to have unwanted people looking into her business with the bank. Narcissa nodded before walking towards Lucius who had pulled out a chair for her, as she started to sit she inquired in a low voice, "I thought you would have been here earlier, seeing as you wanted to come" and Lucius replied just as low "I needed to make a quick stop at the Ministry first" as he pushed the chair back in. Ironfang cleared his throat and stacked all unnecessary file in the corner of his desk in two neat piles and linked his hands together on top of his desk and looked first at Narcissa then at Lucius before he settles his gaze Lucius and asked "what can I do for you today, Lord Malfoy?" and Lucius spoke up "I would like a blood test to be done on the child, and to ensure that all my papers are in order" he told the goblin, while he spoke Ironfang brought out the instruments to perform the test and beckoned Narcissa over so he can prick Draco's finger, with a sigh and a rolled eye, she stood and held out one of Draco's little fingers.

Just as before a few drops of blood on the parchment and they started to slither down the tampered parchment forming words of blood red and as it finished it formed a border of golden vines and animals, picking up the parchment Ironfang looked it over to make sure that all hidden information was indeed hidden, he would say he was surprise by the additional information that showed up like the muggle titles but he merely nodded and handed the file to the blonde alpha, Lucius collected the file and read it slowly so as not to miss anything;

Gringotts

Wizarding bank

Branch of Great Britain

Draconis Virgo Lucius Malfoy nee Black

Parents;

Sire; Lucius Abraxas Malfoy

Bearer; Narcissa Lyra Marionette Malfoy nee Black

Godparents; Severus Snape Prince

Delilah Greengrass

Magical Guardians; Ragnarok

Sarafina Mikealson nee Malfoy

Inheritances

(By Blood/Gift/Other)

Most Ancient and Noble House of Merovingian (By Blood)

Most Ancient and Noble House of Robertian (By Gift)

Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy (By Blood)

Ancient and Noble House of Lestrange (By Blood)

Noble House of Perrot (By Gift)

Duke of Newcastle (By Blood)

Duke of Leeds (By Gift)

Creature/\Abilities

 _.Sorcerer_

 _.Linguistic_

 _.Faery_

 _.Veela Allure_

 _. All Tongue_

 _. Siren_

 _.Occlumency_

 _.Gemstone Manipulation_

Lucius wasn't sure how to respond to the information in the test, that he was a father, but seeing the creature inheritances that the boy will have to deal with as he matures, he didn't want to explain it to Narcissa. It had been one of his family's well-kept secret, until now, he looked over at Narcissa who eyes seemed to have narrowed in on their son's creature status, "something you would like to tell me, Lucius?" she asked as she looked up from the parchment, Lucius took a deep breath and look at Narcissa and the goblin, "my family has always worshiped all gods, believing that it helped amass our great wealth, one of my ancestors travelled with the Argonauts and had warned them about Circe." Narcissa raised an eyebrow at that bit of information, she hadn't known that his legacy extend so far back in time, "So she cursed him and his descendants mates will always be creatures, original curse should have led to my ancestor to his death by medusa, but Hecate and his patron gods had reworded the curse and made it to so that his descendants only mated with creatures of beauty and elegances." Lucius finished in with a breath, but Narcissa simply stared at him with an intense look that's always made him uncomfortable, he tried to look away but was already being drawn back into her stormy gaze with a sigh "what?" he asked when she continued to stare.

Narcissa rolled her eyes and shifted slightly when Draco snuffled, "As nice as it is to know, that your family isn't as pure as you claim, it still doesn't explain my son's creature inheritance" she told him and he gulped, "my ancestor Armand Malfoy, was married to a lovely witch of his father's choosing, but they couldn't have children. He was distraught that his family line was likely to end and went out drinking one night.

 _{Armand was not one to usually drink after dinner, but the way he was feeling, he felt it was his due right to indulge a bit. And that was how the golden haired alpha found himself in a bar, enjoying what looked like his third or fourth beer. "Barkeep, another of your finest brew!" he called and the young barkeep brought another mug of beer, and inquired of Armand "shouldn't you be heading home?" and the blonde didn't take nicely to the boys way of speaking replied "and what's it to you? Hm", before the barkeep could retaliate a warm presence touched his skin as a blonde haired beauty sat beside him, there was a grace and elegance about her that made her ethereal, her skin light and cleared of any blemishes, her curves covered in an apple green gown with a halter strap neck line, a cinched waist and bottom of her dress covered in gems, that swept the floor and signified her status as royalty, and her blonde hair seemed to shift color from white blonde to silver. At first he had assumed that she was the goddess Aphrodite, but then he noticed that she seemed to flicker at the edges of her body and realized that she was a faerie. He had approached her and the rest was history, they had been together for an entire year, would meet at the only inn in town, but soon she had to return to her realm. It had been a few weeks after they had ended their affair on good terms, when he awoken one night by a breach in the wards, he headed for the only room that had any light that night and there she had stood holding a bundle in her arms. She looked different but her eyes were the same, her hair fell down her in a waterfall of silver, a floral crown of gold and sapphire on her head, her gown an ash white off shoulder gown covered in golden leaves, she had simply smiled and placed the bundle in his arms and vanished in a cloud of mist that smelled like spring.}_

"The next morning his wife discovered that it was child with white blonde hair, and big blue eye. He then told her the truth and they blood adopted the child, the Siren and Veela gene came about at the same time, a halfblooded witch of Siren and Veela blood married my Great Grandfather." Lucius finished in a rush hoping to be done with the topic, it had always been one of his family's best kept secret, that had it not been for the fairy queen who fell for his five times great grandfather, he would not be here. Ironfang used this as the opportunity to go prepare the dicto-quill and parchment to take his will and testament. Lucius watched as the goblin left the room before turning to look at his wife, who was humming to _their_ sleeping son, knowing that if the goblin heard the conversation he planned to have with his wife, any trust that was there would be gone.

But the fact that a goblin would have the deciding say in his child's life if anything happened to him or his wife, was a disturbing thought, so he squared his shoulders and inquired "why is Ragnarok listed as a magical guardian?" and Narcissa merely continued to hum, before replying to him "he has always been a large part of the omegas of my family's life and I trust him completely, and knew that should 'gods forbid' something happen to either of us, that he and the other goblins, would take care of him like he is one of their own. Your distant cousin was a mere curtsy to you, I don't personally know her, but hopefully we will met eventually. I have however met the other people you associate with and I want them nowhere near my son" she told him flatly and Lucius knew that he couldn't argue with her logic, or use her sister as a substitute guardian, because though they still had a loving relationship, it was strained by the fact that Narcissa was not a death eater or ever likely to be. The death eaters weren't exactly a child friendly group, especially with the fact that the dark lord was planning to kill a child, 'not that she would ever know' he reminded himself, knowing that without a doubt that he would never see his son again if she found out. He sat with a sigh and pulled out the little black book his father had left him, saying it belonged to the dark lord, he could feel the darkness coming off the book and was planning to place it with the artifacts he planned to leave his distant cousin Lucan, making sure to hide it from Narcissa's sight, he noticed that it wasn't particularly special, but it was the dark lord's, so top priority.

Ironfang had always known that there was something off about the Malfoys, they tried to explain their quickly amassed wealth and fortune as cunning and ambition to succeed, in all aspects of their life. They had come with the majority of their wealth but not all Malfoys had moved to England, just the main branch and they had immediately secured a powerful position in the muggle's court of nobility. Ironfang remembered hearing Bloodgrip and Ragnor often saying that the creature blood in the Potter and Black families respectively had gone stagnate, and found himself thinking about whether the Malfoys had any creature blood, he started to see it in the way they seemed to glide and speak elegantly, how their wasn't any squibs born into the family, they were always effortlessly beautiful and he realized that they merely hid their creature blood will.

Ironfang always thought that the Malfoy's family claim of being a strictly pureblooded was unbelieving, knowing that the French wizarding world was far more accepting of those with creature inheritances, than their British counterparts and it showed, in the way the French evolved with the muggle world around them. He was sure at least most purebloods had some amount of creature blood in there, the Malfoys were smart enough to know that eventually all the intermarrying that the British did would come back to bite them and did intense blood test to see if they had married into that particular family recently, it kept their blood from turning on itself. And now, the creature blood shows up in their young son, after all these years. He would have to take this development back to Ragnarok, so that they could plan accordingly. Ironfang took the magical orb that will collect the alpha's will and testament. Thinking back to when they had seen the results he had looked closely at the mother, he saw the emotions in her eyes and now understood Ragnarok's devotion to the omega's continued success. For the first time he didn't see a witch that despised him for his species, but saw a scared mother who would bring heaven to earth to protect her child and he made an internal promise to help Ragnarok and any other goblin that aspired to change the wizarding worlds way of thinking when it comes to creatures and those with creature blood.

"I trust this will not be sent to the Ministry?" asked Lucius as Ironfang returned from the warded room, he then placed the document on the desk as emphasis to what he was talking about, the goblin simply placed the file in a sealed compartment of his desk and reminded himself to take it to Ragnarok after this meeting. "Good we can move on to the other reason, we came" said Lucius as he collected the quill and lay out a basic copy of his will, which Narcissa and Ironfang signed as witnesses, he then stood with the goblin and entered the warded room. In the center of the plain room stood a golden pedestal and on the pedestal sat a bit of parchment and a dicto-quill and a clear glass orb, "step up to the pedestal and the quill will copy your will and testament, and the orb will basically absorb your words." Commented Ironfang as he stood by the door, Lucius reached into his pocket and pulled out the little book and handed it to Ironfang, saying "Place this with the pile for Lucan Tureng" and the goblin merely nodded, not wanting to know what it was, that it exhausted darkness he sent it to the vault. With a nod Lucius stepped towards the pedestal and the quill shook itself awake, and he started;

 **I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Lord of Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy, and Noble House of Perrot and Duke of Newcastle, presently of Wiltshire England, do of Sound Body and Mind, do make, publish and declare this to be my Last Will and Testament, hereby revoking and annulling any and all Last Will and Testaments or Codicils at any time heretofore made by me.**

 **I appoint Ragnor of Gringotts as sole Executor of this my Will.**

 **I do hereby name, Draconis Virgo Lucius Malfoy nee Black, the heir and major beneficiary of the Malfoy Lordship and all other claims that come with the name Malfoy. And until such time as he is of age, I set a trust vault for him.**

 **I direct that all my just debts, secured and unsecured, be paid as soon as reasonable after my death, provided, however, I direct that my Executor may cause any debt to be carried, renewed and refinanced for its repayment as my Executor may deem advisable taking into consideration the best interest of the beneficiaries hereunder.**

 **To my wife Narcissa Lyra Marionette Malfoy nee Black, I leave a widows vault containing 10.5 billion galleons and any jewelry and heirlooms of her choosing. And name her trustee of the Malfoy fortune until my heir reaches of age.**

 **To Lucian Andrew Tureng, I leave 6.5 million galleons and other artifacts, which I suggest you look at.**

 **To Severus Snape nee Snape, I leave the Malfoy Villa in France and 4.5 million galleons and my family's potions journals.**

 **I Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, do use my magical signature, to signify that this is of sound mind and of under no constrain or undue influence.**

Narcissa sat waiting for Lucius to return and found herself thinking back to the blood test and the subsequent results, she knew that she couldn't really blame him for it, having creature blood in one's family had once been a situation of pride, but soon the muggleborns had started to complain about how it wasn't right to mix human DNA with that of creatures, and thus, the Ministry and Dumbledore had started their smear campaign against creature and those with creature blood, the masses had swallowed it up whole and called for things like a registry for creatures. The Wizengamot in a hope to appease the public, had created a werewolf registry and started listing creatures and rating just how dangerous they are. Most creatures had then migrated to more accepting lands or went to one of the pocket universes that humans couldn't enter, without being invited or stolen. The Blacks had quite a few dark creatures in their veins, which is why people assumed they were mad, their creature blood usually made them experience things like blood lust and bouts of madness, shaking off her thoughts she looked down at her son and made up her mind. She would do anything to make sure he was always protected, it was why she had wanted him to be blessed by the gods and she would willingly sell her soul to save him, jolting when Ironfang opened a draw, she looked around expecting to see Lucius as well but it was only him, "is Lucius finished?" she asked him, "no, not quite, I just thought that you would like to know I will be submitting the test to Ragnarok, if there is anything you would like me to tell him" he told her quietly, and Narcissa immediately knew he was talking about the extinct houses and their power, taking a deep breath she said "tell him I'll do it, tomorrow when I come to uplift my contract" and Ironfang give a sharp smile and a nod, choosing not to say anything as Lord Malfoy stepped out of the adjoining room. "I left the parchment and orb on the pedestal" he told the goblin, not wanting to admit to not knowing what he was to do next. "Excellent" said Ironfang and with a click of his long nail the parchment and orb appeared, the parchment now had the Gringotts seal and the orb was filled with green smoke that seemed to be Lucius's magic, "A copy will be sent to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Wills and Documents Office" said Ironfang as he duplicated the files, setting one on his desk and placing the other in a cabinet. "If that is all your grace?" he inquired to the Malfoy alpha and the blonde simply nodded and stood pulling out the chair for Narcissa as she stood with the still sleeping Draco, "Thank you Ironfang" she told the goblin and started the walk to the door and Lord Malfoy give a nod of gratitude and followed after his wife and son. Ironfang shook his head as he sent the documents to the Will and orb to the messenger room that took letters and bank summons to the need persons and the Ministry, 'if Lord Malfoy isn't careful, he will lose his powers in his own home' he thought with a smirk as he retrieve the file, from his warded drawer and head to the Head goblin's office, once again.

Lily wasn't sure if taking a hyperactive fifteen months old to a bank was a good idea, as she watched Harry zoom by on his broom chasing ginger again. She knew getting him a broom was a bad idea too, shaking her head, she followed the sounds of excited giggles and found her baby sitting on his father's chest, where he had most likely crashed "dada, fall" he told James with a teeth filled smile, she smiled at the sight and grabbed Hadrian under the arms and picked him, much to his delighted squeal "mama" he called and he started squirming as he saw the cat scamper by. Lily set him down and he immediately went after the poor feline, she looked down on James with a smirk, James sat up and was resting on his elbows and staring after their son, "are you sure this is a good idea, I mean we usually just take walks around the neighborhood. Taking him to a Wizarding bank filled with goblins and just expect him to sit still?" she asked with a smile as she stretched out her hand to help him up off the floor, James took the hand with a huff and replied "he'll behave, you know he will" he said in his usually husky tone, as he placed a kiss on her cheek and patted her butt, Lily laughed and placed her arms around his neck and felt his hands come around her waist, and his breath on her neck, followed by his lips as he made a path to her scent gland. Lily inhaled sharply as his teeth grazed the gland, letting out a whimper as he bit down lightly, James released a growl, as the sweet scent of cherry blossoms with a hint cinnamon filled the air, he then brushed his lips against hers and he allowed his hands to travel down to her butt and squeezed her ass, and left her off her feet. Lily gasped at the feeling and James took his chance and pulled her into a deep sensational kiss, James groaned as Lily treaded her fingers through his hair and moaned, "James" Lily said breathlessly, "we need to get ready" each word was punctuated with a kiss and James moaned "five more minutes" he said and brushed his lips against his claiming mark once more, James let out a rush of air as he smelt the enticing slick coming from his omega and rested his forehead against his wife's, just as he was about to suggest that they take it upstairs, where it could get much more interested, there was a anger filled yowl and enlightening laughter of their son, "James" said Lily still breathing hard, as James continued to mouth at her mating mark, "James, come on harry needs to be seen to", "fine" he said as he released a large breath and pulled back to look at Lily whose face was bright red, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath, the left side of her neck covered in various marks, he let her slide down his body to feel exactly what she did to him and by her sharp intake, she did. Lily tried to get her thoughts together and away from James body, "I going to get Harry dressed" she commented with a shake of her head, but James quickly grabbed her arm effectively stopping her, "why don't you go get ready and I'll deal with Hadrian" he told her with a smile and she just raised an eyebrow and nodded, heading up the stairs, he watched her go, half considering blowing off Bloodgrip and following his omega and mating her until she was carrying again, but this thought was shattered with the breaking heard in the other room, followed by a tiny "whoops", James huffed a laugh and went to check on his mischievous cub. Upon walking into the sitting room he saw Hadrian sitting on the floor tugging on ginger's tail as the cat tried to pull away it must have hit the table knocking over the glass on it, casting a _reparo_ he then picked up his already squirming son, "Hadrian" he said and Harry stopped and looked at his father with big sad green eye and pouted lips, James merely smiled and headed to the bathroom, telling him "if you don't behave the goblins will eat your flesh" and watched in amusement as his eyes widen frightfully and questioningly "gobin?" he asked and James replied "yep bud, _goblins,_ mommy and daddy are going to see some goblin friends and you get to come too, isn't that exciting?" he said excitedly hoping that cheer would make him forget about the whole eaten thing. "Pafoo and moonie?" he asked hopefully and James tried to be as cheerful as he could as he told him no, knowing that he was missing Sirius and Remus and Peter, just as much as he was. He knew they couldn't get together right now with the dark lord after their and the Longbottom family, "no fawn, just you, me and mommy" it showed just how little exposure he was getting to the outside world that the thought of his favorite uncles not being there didn't bother him anymore, he merely nodded and started to chant "gobin, gobin…" James promised himself that after this was all resolved, he was going to show his family the world, as he entered the second bathroom and prepared a bath for Harry.

Lily stood in front of the full length mirror and looked herself over, she was wearing a milk white blouse tucked into a black pencil skirt, sheer black tights, black pumps and a black trench coat to finish off the look of business casual. With a smile she headed down the stairs, she stopped on the bottom steps and smiled at the sight in front of her, there stood the two most important men in her life. James looked extremely attractive, dress in a black button up with some of the top buttons open, showing a bit off a well-muscled chest and a pair of dark dragon hide pants, which hugged his body _very nicely_ , and there was a set of wizarding robes hanging over the chair, as he tried to fix his hair. Hadrian mirrored James wearing a small pair of black trousers, a green untucked button up and black trainers, he was trying to copy his father by using his hands to flatten his hair, Lily knew that no matter his secondary gender, Hadrian will grow into a very attractive young man, "well, don't you make a handsome young man" she called in soft voice, and they both turned to look at her and Harry ran towards his mother with a laugh "mommy look" and he showed her his tiny robes to match his father's. James huffed and ran a hand through his hair deciding to leave it the way it was, Lily give him a smirk and commented in an amused tone "you look nice too" and he returned her look with a raised brow "just nice" he asked sweetly and she rolled her eyes, "I can't say what else you look like in the presence of such innocent company" she said as she nodded to Harry whose face was scrunched up in confusion at the conversation. James stepped closer to Lily and places a brief kiss on her lips and gently ruffled Hadrian's hair much to the boy's pleasure, "maybe" he starts in a low seductive tone, "when we return home" as he teasingly bit her ear, "you can show me just how _nice_ , I look" he whispered in her ear and she swooned closer to kiss him, but he backed away with a sultry and mischievous look in his eyes, Lily could only glare at him and he smirk and with an overly dramatic bow, he remove the Potter main vault key which was to be the portkey, form the envelope that had arrived the day after he had written Boodgrip, "my lady" he announced in a funny accent "your portkey awaits". Lily gathered Harry up into her arms and joined her husband, grabbing the other end of the key, after making sure she had a tight grip of Harry, she nodded to James, who spoke the activation phrase clearly, "Bloodgrip's Office" and there was the distinct uncomfortable feeling that came with portkeys and they were gone.

AN; Firstly I would like to thank all the people who have given this story a chance, It's not perfect but I'm supper thankful of all of you. This chapter will probably be the longest I've ever written, hopefully the others will be as long as this one or longer. Umm some more warnings; there will probably be cross-dressing, and some bashing (not sure who as yet) and other things as I remember I will alert you. Please review and comment.


	3. AN

AN;

Unfortunately this isn't a new chapter, I would like to make a major **DISCLAIMER** , so that no one has anything to complain about.

Firstly I don't own the characters of Harry Potter, or the characters of Percy Jackson and the Olympians/ Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus, and any other characters or names that might show up in the story.

Secondly the rituals used in the beginning of Draco's, Luna's and Neville's rituals; I got those from three different Wicca Sites, which were very useful and awesome.

Thirdly I would like to thank the three people who have commented so far; the reviewer who left a review in chapter one, thank you. To the two very helpful reviewers from chapter two, thank you very much, I didn't know all the things you left in your comments, so thank you they were very helpful.

And finally to the person who left this message;

From: The King of Hate (Guest)

The King of Hate:nice to see someone is stealing off other fan sites. Can you spell PLAGIARISM? We can and you've been reported. Again.

Now personally I don't appreciate being accused of something I obviously haven't done, I don't even know your site or story, I only use two sites and its and Archive Of Our Own, and I can assure you that I have researched everything I've used via fandom wikia. I came up with this story on my own with no need to steal, but if you still believe I've stolen from you, please send a link to your story so I can see what exactly I have stolen. Or anyone who knows this story please send me the link.

Thank you for reading and I hope you continue to do so.

P.S: All powers that I plan to give my characters will come from Fandom Wikia.


End file.
